Christmas Confusion
by Tropicalsun
Summary: [COMPLETED!] A certain note read” Hey, come near the Dolphinfountain at 12 tonight. Christmas surprise awaits you! Sshhh... Keep it a secret.” What’s going on? Who wrote this to whom?Read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Dudes, I don't own CCS and the characters (boo hoo). Alright, I am not going to go into this rubbish now. I really want to get to this **_two chapter _**fic. So, on with the story then. Hope u enjoy it!

Summary: A certain note read-" Hey, come near the Dolphin-fountain at 12 tonight. Christmas surprise awaits you! Sshhh... Keep it a secret." What's going on? Who wrote this to whom?

_**CHRISTMAS CONFUSION:**_

_**Part I: Flying Paper Balls**_

The Christmas break has begun! And to top it all, The Seijo high 9-2 students had won a trip to Hong Kong after winning the first place in the all Tomoeda-culturals, sponsored by 'The Didouji Ltd'. Emotions were running high. The air was thick with excitement. The best part was, they were invited to stay over at the Li mansion for the trip! Touya and Yukito, who were currently working in Hong Kong, were also invited to stay in the Li mansion by their co-worker, Shiefa.

The students were bouncing of the balls of their feet, unable to control their eagerness, as they got off the plane.

Sakura's POV:

" Oh! I can't believe we are already here! I can't wait to see Syaoran Kun and Meilin Chan again!" Sakura squealed, with stars in her eyes.

" Sakura Kawai!" Tomoyo screamed, taping her happily, making her turn pink.

" Sakura Chan is really excited about meeting Li Kun, isn't she?" She heard Rika comment to Chiharu and Noako, as they walked into the visitor's lounge and turned cherry red.

Her eyes skimmed through the crowd looking for gorgeous amber eyes. That's when she heard a familiar voice yell, "Syaoran! Look, they are here!" She whipped around and froze. Their eyes met after what felt to her like a lifetime yearning.

'_It's been such a long time!_' she thought.

Her breath caught at the look in his irresistible eyes and got lost in those amber pools. _'oh god! He's become so handsome and so SEXY!'_

" Syaoran kun!" Sakura squealed, rushing into his arms. She laughed heartily as he swirled her around and put her down. She looked into his eyes and she felt her heart speed up. The world around them disappeared. She could feel his breath on her cheek, which sent shivers running down her spine. Syaoran's head was lowering slowly and their heads were inching closer and closer and then, their lips met. Electrifying shock waves passed through her body. She heard a groan escape from his mouth. She whimpered and tried to deepen the kiss…

"Ahem! Ahem! There are young impressionable minds here!" yelled Yamazaki in a mock scandalized voice.

Unfortunately they had to break out of their little fantasy world as the others rushed to meet Syaoran and Meilin.

Yamazaki clapped Li on the back, grinning playfully. " Hey man! You have grown really tall-" "and SEXY!" the girls finished, giggling hysterically. Syaoran rolled his eyes leading them out of the airport.

They walked out of the airport to find nearly 10 limos waiting for them. Every one got settled for their ride to the li mansion, where they had a happy reunion with Eriol who had, to Toya's distaste, come with Nakuru and of course Suppy (secretively to kero's glee. Oh! It's nothing but to gloat about his latest victories!).

They had a bash, visiting places, doing Christmas shopping, singing around the bon fire, eating (in the case of Yukito, Kero and Suppy) and playing naughty games. Then again, for sakura and Syaoran, it was the-" snogging each other senseless at every opportunity" part, the best.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

24TH afternoon:

Kero's POV:

Kero was sitting in Sakura's room, growling and cursing, looking very frustrated.

"I can't believe that Sakura made me promise to buy SUPPY a Christmas gift!"

"What sort of rivals give gifts to each other? That ungrateful baka might not even give me one!" Kero fumed.

Just then, a thought entered his frustrated mind.

"Aha! I know what to do! I'll show him my latest score. The one I recently scored over him." he rubbed his hands together and cackled evilly.

" I am going to lure him into my trap and then I'll show him who is greater! Let me start by writing him a note, a nice curious one and leave it unnamed!" he smirked at his own intelligence.

He hurriedly took out a paper from one of the many drawers and snatched a pen from the holder and set to work.

"_Hey, come near the Dolphin-fountain at 12 tonight. Christmas surprise awaits you! Sshhh... Keep it a secret_.", he wrote and then stepped back to examine his handy work.

Finding no mistakes in the note, he folded it neatly and held it with stars in his eyes.

'Hee hee! So perfect! Suppi is going to be so very pissed when I show him my latest victories in the newest Cyborg games!' he flew about, cackling like a maniac.

He floated about the brightly lit corridor, looking for his beloved rival, the note safely clutched in his tiny fingers.

He spotted Suppi, hovering near one of the huge windows, overlooking the gardens.

He grinned evilly and threw the note over to Suppi, making sure to stay hidden.

SMACK!

It hit him squarely on the head and fell to the floor.

Suppi's POV:

" What the-" Suppi looked around to see what had hit him and noticed the neatly folded paper on the floor. He flew down curiously and opened it.

Scanning through the message, he frowned thoughtfully. _Interesting, very interesting. A Christmas surprise I see? _His eyes widened in delight._ A Christmas surprise!O000hhhhhhh! I can barely wait._ His eyes narrowed again. _Now, who would have thrown this to me? _He looked around, to find the corridor deserted. _Hmm, curious, very curious._ He grinned again.

" But, who cares? The thing is, I am getting a Christmas surprise! Yippieeeeeee!" he screamed punching his fists in the air. He crushed the note into a paper ball and threw it up and down. He threw it high into the air in his happiness, too busy to notice that the note had flew through another open window, hitting Nakuru who was inside, on her shoulder.

Seeing that his work was finished successfully, Kero flew out of his hiding place and floated to Sakura's room laughing crazily.

Nakuru's POV:

Nakuru was standing inside her room, wondering were she would be able to find Touya, since he wasn't in his room. Just then she felt something land on her shoulder. She looked down and found a crushed paper ball next to her leg. She picked it up and opened it.

Her eyes scanned through the contents and widened. _Oooooooohhhhhhhhhhh! A Christmas surprise! Wow!_ She looked out through the window to see who had thrown it to her. Her jaw dropped down, as she saw Touya walk past her window, not noticing her.

_Soooooo! Toya wrote this to me! Aaaaahhhhhhhh! I am in heaven!_

" _YIPPIE!" _she squealed in delight. _So, he is acting as though he didn't throw it at me? Hmm, he doesn't want me to know it's from him? Well then, I'll give him a surprise and hug him tonight and let him know that I had known all along it was he!_

She gave a high-pitched scream and threw the note out of the window in excitement, as she punched the air.

Unfortunately for Suppi, the paper ball seems to be oddly attracted to him. For, it yet again landed on top of his head, when he was flying about, still in his excitement.

Suppi's POV:

Suppi was flying around, his excitement at it's peak. _Yippie! "_I never had a dream come true! A part of me will always be with you!" he sang happily, thinking about what was waiting for him at the Dolphin's fountain. That's when he felt something hit against his head for the second time that day.

He looked around and found a paper ball on the floor. He picked it up and opened it.

He jumped up, startled. _What! Another Christmas surprise!_ Then he realized that it was the same note that he had received less than 10 minutes back.

Geez who ever it was already gave me the message. Why does he have to throw it at me again?

" Hey man, I already got the message. Thanks a lot! Bye!" he shouted out loud so that who ever 'they' were could hear him.

He threw it with all his might and flew away.

Unnoticed by him, the paper ball hit Touya, who had just rounded the corner, near the stairway.

Touya's POV:

Touya frowned at the paper ball as if daring it to fall on top of him again. He bent down and picked it up.

He read through the note and his eyebrows instantly rose. _A Christmas present? Who would that be?_ He shrugged, smirking. _I'll find out tonight anyway._

Just then, he heard loud jabbering voices approaching him. He turned around towards the Stairs and saw the gaki and Meilin in a verbal match.

" Meilin! You told mom about what we guys were doing in the basement didn't you!" Syaoran shouted at Meilin.

Meilin's face turned red in outrage.

"What! What the hell are you talking about! I didn't tell her about any of your stupid things you do. It wasn't exactly my fault that you guys were caught drinking and fooling around by her!"

" Shut up and don't lie! I saw you near the door, spying on us and when I turned back you were gone! Now how do you explain that?" he shouted back.

" What! I ran off to tell your girl friend about what was happening and I didn't even see aunt Yelan!" she screamed in frustration and pushed him roughly with her palms. He stumbled at the force and fell on Touya. The paper flew out of Touya's hands and into the garden below.

But, Touya was too concerned about the accusation made my Meilin and caught hold of Syaoran's shirt yelling into his ears and completely forgot about the paper.

Shiefa's POV:

Shiefa was standing in the garden talking into the cell phone about the latest gossip in her workplace with her best friend, when the paper ball fell on her shoulder and bounced on to the ground. She hung up on the Phone after a few minutes and looked down to find the paper ball that had hit her.

She picked it up and scanned through the contents. Her eyes became very round and she squealed in excitement. _Wow! A surprise! For me! Yaaeee! _She looked up and found Yukito standing in the in the balcony, overlooking the garden. _From Yukito! Yipieeee! But I shouldn't let anyone know about this. Especially my sisters! They will go around gossiping. _She looked at Yukito and their eyes met. He smiled and waved at her cheerfully. H_ow KAWAII!_ She giggled and threw the paper at him playfully and ran into the house.

Yukito caught the paper, looking confused. Her stared at it questioningly as though waiting for it to open it's mouth and explain.

He opened it and stared at the words. His face broke into a grin and his eyes twinkled with stars. _Hey hey! A Christmas surprise! Probably a great huge dessert! Ooooooooohhhhh! I can hardly wait! Thank you Shiefa! Thank you Shiefa! Thank you Shiefa! Thank you Shiefa! Thank you Shiefa! Thank you Shiefa! Thank you Shiefa! Thank you Shiefa! Thank you Shiefa! Thank you Shiefa! Thank you Shiefa! _

He was snapped out of his lala land by a small yellow fur ball. Yellow fur ball? He looked up and found Kero floating in front of him, looking curious.

Impulsively, he tried to hide the paper ball behind his back. He had no intention of sharing his desert with anyone, especially Kero!

" Hey 'Snow Bunny!' what are you hiding from me?" he asked suspiciously, flying around Yukito, trying to see what was hidden behind his back. Yukito turned around in phase with Kero so that he would not be able to see behind him.

" Hee hee, kero san, nothing really" he said, looking nervous. Kero's eyes widened as a sudden thought popped into his mind.

" Ooooohhhhhh! Are you hiding a cake or some sorta delicious dessert from me!" he asked. Yukito looked even more nervous now.

" Give it here!" Kero screamed and launched himself at him.

" No! It's not a dessert, kero san!" Yukito exclaimed, trying to disentangle himself from Kero, who was flying about his head. He threw the paper away and showed Kero his empty palms, trying to prove his point.

" No! I don't believe you. Give it to me-"

Suppi's POV:

Meanwhile, the paper ball ripped through the air and landed in the balcony below, were poor poor Suppi was trying to read an interesting mystery book. He looked up and found the paperball less than 5 ft from him. His eyes literally popped out.

_What! No not again! _He opened it apprehensively and to his suspicions was proved correct. Waaaaaaa! Nooooo! Boo hoo!( he cried, animated style.) He looked at the paper as though he was seeing a headless body and threw it with all his strength.

_Phew! It's gone now. Must be bewitched or, it must be a ruthless ghost trying to scare me!_ He thought looking very frightened. He gulped and flew away to find Eriol. _Anything is better than to stay alone!_

Normal POV:

And, the ball flew through the air, out of the balcony and bounced once on the parapet wall of the corridor below and landed at the feet of a morose looking Takashi.

Takashi:

Takashi was feeling utterly miserable. He and Chiharu had a yet another fight. He had started to lie again to Mrs. Li herself, which had upset Chiharu extremely. She had slapped him and had run away, climbing the staircase at top speed. He was thankful that no one was around at that instant.

He saw something roll towards his feet at the corner of his eyes. He looked down and found a paper ball lying next to him. He picked it up curiously and opened it.

He scanned through the contents and looked towards the staircase, confused. The paper ball had rolled down towards him. That means…

His eyes widened in happiness as he figured out that it must have been from Chiharu. He ran up the stairs grinning happily, searching for Chiharu.

He spotted her on the seventh floor corridor, chatting with Sakura looking a little depressed.

_Oooh! Don't worry CHI. I am not mad at you or anything! _He made his way towards her, smiling happily. He noticed, as Sakura walked into the nearby room and sighed in relief that he had a chance to talk to Chi, alone.

" Hey Chi!" he said as he reached them. She turned to look at him and he noticed her eyes darken a bit. He also noticed the look of _guilt?_

He smirked at her and handed her the paper ball. She gave him a confused look.

" It's okay Chi!" he said and kissed her on her cheek and ran away.

Chiharu's eyebrows rose. She smiled as she read the note. _So, he actually forgave me for slapping him! Oh he is so cool, sweet and soooooo damn hot! And…_She got a dreamy look in her eyes and absently placed the paper ball on the tea tray. She snapped out of the trance when Sakura came back and took the tray from her hands.

" Ok Sakura chan, I'll see you around" she said, beaming at her friend.

Sakura looked surprised at her sudden mood swing.

" Chiharu chan, you have turned happy again!" she said, smiling with relief.

"Let's just say that Takashi and I are not upset with each other anymore." Chiharu said, grinning gleefully and ran off to make plans for the night

Sakura's POV:

" Bye, Chiharu chan" Sakura waved and walked towards the living room in the ground floor were she had planned to have a little tea party with Tomoyo, Noako and Meilin.

She hummed tunelessly and rounded the corner towards the staircase and bumped it Syaoran.

" Ouch!" both of them screamed at the same time. Sakura just managed to balance the tray before it could fall off.

" Hey sexy baby" Syaoran said, hugging her to him, with a silly grin on his handsome face.

" Syaoran no!" Sakura shouted and managed to balance the tray yet again. She moved it aside, stretched upwards and bit his lower lip lightly and pulled away quickly smiling seductively. Syaoran growled and dived for her lips, catching her in a fierce kiss. Just as the things started to heat up, they were rudely interrupted by her over protective elder brother.

" Oh no not again!" Syaoran growled. " Your brother belongs in a mental institution"

Before Touya could open his mouth, which was probably to throw an insult at Syaoran, Sakura had handed the tea tray to him and had pulled Touya away to give him a piece of her mind.

" Onii chan! You are such a good for nothing ass-"

Syaoran's POV:

Syaoran shook his head, annoyed at the bickering siblings and looked down at the tray. His eyebrows rose when he noticed a paper ball. He balanced the tea tray in one of his hands and took the paper with the other. He scanned through the contents and a smirk formed at the corner of his lip.

He looked at Sakura, who was still fighting with that ass of her brother and called out.

" Hey Saku, is this for me?"

" Hu? Mm" She said, without looking at him and continued shouting at Touya.

He placed the paper back into the tray and looked at her, when she returned.

" Bye sexy, I'll see you tonight then" He said, kissing her lightly on the base of the neck and walked past her, his hands stuffed in the his pockets.

" Huh tonight? Syaoran! What do ya mean to-"

" Nothing, just that paper over there. Bye!" he winked at her and walked away.

Sakura's POV:

Sakura looked at the paper, puzzled. Balancing the tray in one hand, she held the paper in the other and read through the contents. Her face broke into a grin and next instant she squealing with glee. _Syao! Baby Syao! You're the best! I can't wait! OMG OMG OMG!_

I have to give him some surprise too! What shall I do! Oooohhhhhh! I so want to kiss him senseless now! Right now!

She danced into the living room, swirling the tea tray around, not caring that the teapot was tilting dangerously.

" Saku! You look so KAWAI Twirling around like that!" Tomoyo screamed and started to tap her.

Rika laughed. " Come out of the lala land already!" she said, shaking her head.

Sakura snapped out and looked around the room to find Noako, Tomoyo & Rika standing in front of her with hopeless looks.

" What happened?" she asked. Everyone fell down anime style. She set the tray on the table, grinning happily.

Normal Pov:

Tomoyo started preparing four cups of tea.

" Where is Meilin chan?" she asked Rika.

" Oh, she said that she had to get something from her room. Hey Eriol kun!" Rika waved looking at Eriol, as he entered the room followed by Nakuru.

The others looked at him and shared a pleasant greeting, beckoning him to take a seat.

Sakura walked out of the room to look for Meilin and to give some pastries to Kero.

" Hey! Eriol kun, Wanna join the tea party?" Tomoyo asked, as she poured milk into two cups for Eriol and Nakuru, not bothering to wait for an answer.

Eriol smiled at this gesture and took a seat next to her. That's when he noticed a paper ball next to the milk jar. He took the paper and opened it. Scanning through the contents he knotted his brows and looked at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo, who was ignorant about the paper looked up from the cups and smiled at him shyly. Eriol was now under the impression that the paper was from her and raised his eyebrows, but smiled nevertheless.

Just then, the phone started to ring, grabbing everyone's attention. Eriol looked away from the note when Nakuru shouted, startling everybody. Rika jumped, pouring tea down her from. She gave a high-pitched scream and ran into the bathroom.

" Eriol! It's for you!" Nakuru called out, waving the phone from side to side.

" Oh, I'll be back in a minute." He told Tomoyo and stuffed the paper unconsciously into her and walked quickly, taking his cell phone from Nakuru.

Meilin entered the room and looked at Noako curiously, when she saw Eriol give the paper to Tomoyo. Noako shrugged and moved behind the sofa along with Meilin in order to read over her shoulder.

Tomoyo looked at the paper questioningly, ignorant of the audience she was having. She gasped, looking at the paper disbelievingly.

Meilin and Noako:

Behind her shoulder, Meilin and Noako closed their mouths hastily to avoid the gasp that had almost escaped. They looked at each other and grinned evilly. Moving away from Tomoyo, they started panning for their own share of fun tonight.

" This is Tomoyo's turn to be filmed! How romantic! _Sigh_." Noako said, with a dreamy look on her face.

" I know! We can name the tape as –' _**Tomoyo and her lovely Christmas surprise!' **Ohhh! How kawaii!_" Meilin squealed, with stars in her eyes.

Tomoyo:

Tomoyo danced around the room, squealing in delight.

_Such a feeling coming over me,_

_There is wonder in most everything I see,_

_Not a cloud in the sky got the sun in my eyes,_

_And I won't be surprised if it's a dream…_

She sang, dancing around in ecstasy after making sure that Eriol was nowhere in the room.

_I am on the top of the world and I am looking,_

_Down on creation and the only explanation I can find!_

_It's the love that I have found ever since you been around,_

_And I am looking from the top of the world…_

She abruptly stopped singing, as she banged into Rika, who was hurrying out of the bathroom. Rika and Tomoyo went flying to the ground and landed in front of Tereda sensei, who had just then entered the room. Tomoyo got up, not realizing that she had dropped the paper and went to help Rika up.

" Rika! Dijoubu?" she asked, as she helped her up. Tereda sensei stood in front of them looking concerned. Just then, Nakuru screamed again and Tomoyo turned around to see her waving frantically to her. She quickly ran up to her to find out what was wrong.

Tereda:

He watched as the girls banged into each other and came flying towards him and fell down on the ground. Concerned, he walked towards them before bending to pick up the paper, he was sure that one of the girls had just dropped.

Rika:

Rika looked at Tereda sensei, as he walked to her looking concerned.

" Rika san, dijoubu?" he asked, peering down at her.

Rika blushed and looked down, nodding her head 'yes'. He smiled and handed her the paper. " I think this is yours" he said. She gave him a confused look, but took the paper from his hand.

He smiled again and walked to the sofa.

Rika:

Rika looked at the paper in confusion and read it. Her eyes widened and she almost squealed in delight. She looked at Tereda sensei and smiled when he looked at her.

" Thank you sir!" she said, thinking that he was planning a surprise for her and started to walk out of the room, not realizing that she had accidentally dropped the paper while she tried to pocket it.

Tereda sensei though, had seen this and he called out to her. But, she was already gone.

Nakuru and Tomoyo:

"What is it Nakuru san?" Tomoyo asked, as she reached her in the adjacent room.

" It's Suppi and he has gone delirious!" She said as she showed a very devastated looking Suppi to Tomoyo.

" What happened!" Tomoyo gasped as she took Suppi into her hands.

" whah! Ghost! A paper monster! It's trying to kill me! It's been chasing me around the house all day!" He squeaked.

" See! I told you! He is gone mad! Oh no how will Eriol take the news! I couldn't find him anywhere, nor Sakura san, or Li Kun, or anyone who knows him for that matter except you! Whah whah!" Nakuru yelled, with tears running down her front anime style.

Tomoyo looked at her, with concern in her eyes. " It's ok. He must have been scared badly by something or someone. That's all. Now calm down…"

Tereda:

He called out to Rika but she was already gone. He looked at the paper ball and frowned. Walking towards it he bent down and took it in his fingers. He opened it and read through the contents. His eyebrows rose.

_A Christmas surprise! I can't believe that my own students whom I had thought all along to be the most disciplined are planning a surprise and that too at 12PM! And to top it all they are staying as guests in another country FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! I have got to stop them! Ya, I have got to. Oh god! It's a sensitive situation. It'll be better if I talk to her personally before she gets out of the house tonight. I can't do that now. I have an important appointment. Ya, it would be better to talk to her in the evening._

He threw the paper out of the window completely frustrated.

And with that, the problem completely flew out of his mind by the time his appointment got over. (Well, if you are curious, he actually went to meet some relatives of his.)

Normal POV:

And yet again the paper flew into the garden and landed ten feet away from a bench which was, unfortunately for them all, occupied by none other than the mistress of the house Yelan Li herself.

Yelan:

Yelan looked up from her literary book she was reading, when a sudden movement caught her eyes.

She frowned when she saw a paper ball lying a few feet from her. She looked up at the side of the mansion in front of her and her frown deepened.

_Who is that throwing unwanted things around in the mansion? Aren't tidiness a part of their vocabulary at all. Who'd have thrown this? _She thought, walking towards the paper. She retrieved it from the ground and her frown deepened when she read threw the message.

_Who is giving a surprise to whom at 12 in the night! Who ever they are, are going to be very sorry when I am finished with them tonight!_

She threw the paper into the nearby wastepaper bin and walked imperiously towards the mansion.

* * *

Author's Note:

So, what do you think is going to happen next? You won't know until you read and the next and final chapter of **CHRISTMAS CONFUSION!**

So, catch the final chapter of '**CHRISTMAS CONFUSION' **– "_The clandestine rendezvous"_

And before that, please review!

Until then,

Ja ne – dreamteam.

PS: The song sung by Tomoyo in this chapter actually belongs to the CARPENTERS.


	2. The Clandestine rendezvous Part I

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or Syao or Saku and FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE EVERYONE KNOWS THAT! This is the **NOT**last chapter guys and I hope you enjoy it!

Summary: Summary: A certain note read-" Hey, come near the Dolphin-fountain at 12 tonight. Christmas surprise awaits you! Sshhh... Keep it a secret." What's going on? Who wrote this to whom?

Thank you all my sweet reviewers. You have no idea how much I owe you!

Now on with the story!

* * *

Last chapter:

_Yelan looked up from her literary book she was reading, when a sudden movement caught her eyes._

_She frowned when she saw a paper ball lying a few feet from her. She looked up at the side of the mansion in front of her and her frown deepened. _

_Who is that throwing unwanted things around in the mansion? Aren't tidiness a part of their vocabulary at all. Who'd have thrown this? She thought, walking towards the paper. She retrieved it from the ground and her frown deepened when she read threw the message. _

_Who is giving a surprise to whom at 12 in the night! Who ever they are, are going to be very sorry when I am finished with them tonight!_

_She threw the paper into the nearby wastepaper bin and walked imperiously towards the mansion._

* * *

_**The clandestine rendezvous:**_

_**Part I:**_

24th night, 9' o clock to be precise:

Kero, who is under the table along with Suppi:

Kero swallowed a huge dessert as big as him and looked at Suppi, grinning evilly.

_Hee heee hee hee! I am so evil! Suppi is going to get heartbreak tonight!_ He cackled, looking at his favorite rival.

Suppi looked at Kero as though fearful for his sanity.

Suppi:

He smirked at his ' rival' putting up an expression that clearly stated, ' _I know something you don't!"_

Normal pov:

" Poor you, kero san! I suppose you didn't get anything big for Christmas did you? Well, me on the other hand, am quite a popular figure. Everyone is always keen on pleasing me!" He boasted, looking like he ruled the universe.

Kero snorted. " I'd not be so sure if I were you, baka" he muttered under his breath.

" Huh? What? What did ya say?" Suppi asked with a questioning gaze.

" Oh nothing you almighty ruler-" he lowered his voice "- of idiots". He sniggered at his own joke.

Suppi cringed, as he suddenly remembered about his delusional state that evening. _I can't believe I was acting like a total freak! I can't believe that I, **'I'** was actually FLYING AROUND THINKING THAT A PAPER MONSTER WAS FOLLOWING ME ALL OVER THE PLACE! FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE A **PAPER MONSTER!**_ _What the hell did I think it was anyway? THERE IS NOTHING KNOWN AS A PAPER MONSTER EXISTING IN THIS WHOLE WORLD!_

Kero looked on, highly amused by Suppi's behavior. It was all he could do from laughing out loud. He was sure that he looked like a cherry from trying to control his laughter.

At the table:

Well, at the table it was a different story. One could see the same idiotic smiles on everyone's faces, sneaking occasional glances at each of their supposedly 'surprise' throwers.

Though, with Yelan it was completely a different story. She was repeatedly shooting stern looks… well, more like death threats through her eyes. This of course went completely unnoticed by all of them. The only other person who wasn't acting idiotically was Rika, who wasn't able to find Tereda sensie at the table. (Cough… let's just say he spent the dinner with his relatives and would be back in the mansion after the dinner).

Syaoran and Sakura, who were seated next to each other, were of course flirting, ignoring Yelan's constant glares. Surprisingly, both of them didn't bring up the 'major' topic.

Touya was too busy glaring in his sister and the gaki's direction to notice the looks that Nakuru was throwing at him. Meilin and Noako were constantly throwing meaningful looks at Tomoyo and broke into furious giggles whenever she and Eriol caught each other's eyes, smiled and then looked down blushing. The most amusing thing was that, this routine seemed to happen twice in a minute!

The Li sisters were as usually giggling about something that seemed very kawai to them. Yukito was busy gulping down food over food without a care for the world. The containers around him were emptying rapidly.

Takashi was telling a disgruntled looking Touya, fairy tales after fairy tales which went to completely deaf ears, as Touya was still very busy shooting daggers at Syaoran who by now had his hand wrapped securely around Sakura's waist and they looked as though they were going to snog the hell out of each other any moment. Chiharu though, was hearing each and every word he uttered and an instant later she was forcing the extra pizza in her plate down his throat choking him successfully.

After dinner everyone went to their respective rooms to prepare for the 'wonderful surprise' from their special people. Mow, if only they knew what hell of a surprise was waiting for them!

11: 45 PM :

Suppi:

The sky was completely black, cloudless and incredibly starry, giving off a beautiful and romantic atmosphere to the surroundings. The moon was glowing bright, casting a blanket of faint and beautiful white light over the city.

Suppi floated towards the secret meeting place- " The dolphin fountain" singing happily as he waited for the precious surprise. He hovered near the fountain in a feverish excitement. His beaming face was reflecting the lights from the garden lamps. The garden around the Dolphin fountain was possibly the most romantic spot ever. At the very center of the huge garden was a round fountain with a raised platform inside.

Mounted over the platform was a huge statue of a dolphin, stretching its body skyward, with water gushing out of its mouth and landing back into the pool of water around the base of the platform. What gave it the splendorous look was that the base of the pool contained different colored lights that gave the water falling into the pool a colorful look.

The interior of the mouth of the Dolphin was also decorated with bright lights to give the water gushing out, a beautiful glow. Surrounding the fountain, a good ten feet away were a number of huge bushes separating each of the garden benches in a circle along a uniform radius.

Further 15 feet away, these bushes and benches were surrounded by a number of beautiful cherry blossom trees. These trees formed a huge semicircle allowing a broad footpath in the middle leading to the huge fountain, decorated elegantly with bright garden lamps along its sides and around the fountain.

Suppi waited impatiently floating in circles over the Dolphin-fountain, his livid green eyes darting back and forth as though expecting something to jump out on him any minute._ Where the hell is this guy! I hate waiting. I need to know what the surprise is before I burst in curiosity! 'The surprise' his train of thoughts paused as it settled over the word "the surprise" _he grinned eagerly._ **The surprise…**_he looked up towards the entrance when he heard a noise. **_The surprise…_** he looked around and his gaze settled over a nearby bush. He was sure he had seen something dart by at the corner of his eyes.

**_The surprise…_**" heee heee heee hee eeee!" He turned around frantically. He was sure that he had heard someone giggle! _**The surprise…**it must be the "surprise throwing guy" ( he named the person that) _He decided and grinned again. _**The surprise… **OR, IT MUST BE THE PAPER MONSTER!_ HIS EYES WIDENED AT THE THOUGHT. **_The surprise…_**

_Oh no not the paper monster hallucination again!_ **_The surprise… the surprise…_** It became silent again. He breathed a sigh of relief. **_The surprise…_** " SURPRISE!"

" AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as he fell off the air and landed painfully on his head. He was sure that he had just experienced the worst death ever. He sat on the ground massaging his head, where he could swear that there was a big bump, as huge as a coconut. Then, he realized that he had lost his balance. He was knocked out of his train of thoughts when he heard laughter or rather maniacal cackling and looked up to see his attacker. What he saw made his jaw drop to the floor.

" YOU!" he shouted, as his eyes narrowed dangerously. It was sometime before kero stopped laughing. " ME!" he bellowed back before he went back to his cackling. Suppi sweat dropped.

" So you were the one" he stated dully.

" Yeah I was the one! The one and only, the great sun guardian- Keroberus!" Kero shouted in what he assumed to be a deep majestic baritone.

Suppi sniggered at the ridiculous gesture. " so…" he said, with an expectant look.

" So.. what?" Kero asked raising an eyebrow. Suppi fought the urge to breathe a laser beam at him. " so, WHERE THE HELL IS THE SURPRISE!" He yelled.

" tut..tut…tut" kero said shaking his head regretfully. " So very eager for a surprise hmm? This shows how desperate you are for gifts. Wooooh! Poor thiiing, you must be staaaarved!" he cooed in a babyish voice. Suppi looked as though he wanted nothing more than to knock Kero dead. _Hell! It would be a nice Christmas surprise for everybody!_ He thought, pleased with himself for such a wonderful idea.

Kero opened his mouth as if to say something but stopped himself when he started hearing voices near by. They were growing louder and louder.

" Who would be coming here at this hour?" Suppi asked looking suspiciously. Kero shrugged looking as curious as he.

" Come on let's find out!" he said pulling him to the nearest cherry blossom tree.

They were floating near the highest branch so that they could easily see who was coming at this kind of time. A few minutes later, two figures emerged into the area and as they approached the fountain, the two guardians could clearly make out their faces from the lights in the lamps and the fountain.

" It's the brat! What is she doing here?" kero asked frowning suspiciously at her and her brown haired friend.

" And, isn't that other girl one of Sakura san's friends?" Suppi asked with a similar expression on his dark face.

" Yeah, Noako Yunagizawa I think" Kero said looking thoughtfully.

" Can you hear them?" Suppi asked.

" Nope! Of course not idiot! They are about 25 feet away!" Kero snapped.

Meilin and Noako:

" Phew Noako, it's 11:50! We have got exactly 10 minutes to get every thing ready." Meilin said, glancing at her watch.

" Come on lets hurry up and finish it" Noako said, taking out two identical headphones and a few microphones from her bag. Meilin nodded and took out the camera that she had stolen from Tomoyo. And, they set to work.

Noako looked around observing the area for the best places to attach all the microphones, while Meilin walked around the area trying to figure out the best place for them to hide without being caught.

After a few seconds, Noako had all the locations planned. She fixed one to the outer most wall of the fountain, five of them to each one of the huge bushes and the rest under each of the garden benches.

" Hey Noako, why do we need to fit so many of them." Meilin asked frowning questioningly, as she walked towards her friend who was fitting the last of the microphones under the last bench.

" Because…" Noako said straightening herself, " we won't miss any part of their conversation!" She looked at her watch. " Oh my gosh! It's five minutes to 12! Come on, did you find a place or not!

" Yeah! It's that cherry blossom tree over there!" Meilin said, holding Tomoyo's camera safely in her hand and pointing to the tree adjacent to Kero's and Suppi's. They ran towards it as silently as possible and stared at its branches.

" Thi…This tree!" Noako stuttered looking at Meilin as though she were crazy.

" Oh come on now! It's not that difficult. Besides look at that branch over there" Meilin said pointing towards a huge branch, " we can get comfortable there and I bet the view will be perfect too!" she said, handing the Camera to Noako.

" First you force me to jump from my window, next you ask me to climb a tree?"

Before Noako could even blink, she saw Meilin comfortably perched on the branch.

" Now climb up!" She shouted to her. " What! Are you crazy! I can't pull a stunt like you! And how in the heaven's name am I supposed to carry this camera along?" Noako said looking aghast.

Meilin sighed, " Fine then, I'll just drop the rope." Meilin said taking her bag.

" You brought a rope? Why didn't you say so in the beginning?" Noako said as she caught the other end of the rope that Meilin dropped to her. She tied the rope securely around the holder of the video camera and gave thumbs up to Meilin.

She waited impatiently, as Meilin untied the camera and dropped the rope again. She tied it securely around her waist and keeping her foot on the bark of the tree, she pulled her self to the branch.

" Phew, Noako you made it in time. Look who has just arrived!" Meilin said, her voice quivering with excitement and relief. Noako settled herself comfortably on the branch and looked towards the fountain. Her jaw dropped down. It was Touya.

" What the hell is Sakura's brother doing hear? Do you think he knows and … and… maybe he has come to catch us red handed!" Noako squeaked, as she put on her headphones.

" No, more like to catch Tom san and Eriol san red handed. Now what the hell are we going to do about this idiot!" Meilin whispered back at her, putting on her own headphone.

Suppi and Kero:

" What the bloody hell is going on here!" Kero whispered to Suppi.

" I don't know but I am definitely goina find out!" Suppi said, flying towards the tree where Noako and Meilin were sitting. He floated behind them and peeked into their bags. A smirk formed on his face when he found an extra pair of headphones in Meilin's bag. He pulled it out slowly and quietly flew away from them, towards the tree where Kero was waiting impatiently.

Touya:

" Well, this is the first time I have sneaked out of a mansion. I must be crazy! Staying at a guest's house and all…" he said aloud, grinning to himself.

" I wonder what the surprise is going to be…"

Meilin, Noako & Kero, Suppi:

" WHAT!" The group on the trees gasped together. Meilin and Noako caught on to the branch before they could fall off.

" So, he did know about the surprise!" Meilin exclaimed to Noako.

" Does he knows about the surprise that I had arranged!" Kero exclaimed to Suppi.

Touya:

He checked the watch and found that it was exactly 3 minutes to twelve.

_The person would be here any minute now. I can barely wait to see who it will be! And that surprise too!_

Just then he heard shuffling noises followed by a woman's singing. He turned around swiftly, his senses on the alert. What he saw made his jaw drop to the ground. His eyes literally popped out of his sockets. Through the thick forest of trees and bushes he could make out who it was. It was ' The psychopath- Nakuru!'

He was, there was no other word for it but – **freaking like the world was coming to an end!**

It was a good thing that she hadn't noticed him standing there because of the trees that was shielding the view.

_OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG ! BLOODY HELLLLLL!_ IT'S HER! I SHOULD HAVE GUESSED BEFORE! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL SHALL I DO NOW!

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hello again!

I am really sorry to stop there but I figured out that it would be fun to let you people wonder what's goinna happen next. So I kinda want to break this sequence into bits and post it as short chapters. Don't worry the next update will be soon! Probably in two days time!

I love my readers and I hope that my story is not too crapy for you to review. So, please review!

Bye 4 now

dreamteam.


	3. The Clandestine rendezvous Part II

Disclaimer: Hell Hell Hellllllllllllllll! I don't own CCS and everyone knows that. So I can't steal it blah blah blah blah blah…. Sigh, I don't own Syao Kun! Or, Saku chan. SO, THERE. LET ME BE!

* * *

Summary: Summary: A certain note read-" Hey, come near the Dolphin-fountain at 12 tonight. Christmas surprise awaits you! Sshhh... Keep it a secret." What's going on? Who wrote this to whom?

* * *

Thank you all my sweet reviewers. You have no idea how much I owe you!

**Chenocat: **

**Littlelupus**

**Ambereyes**

**LupineLightning-IllusionDragon**

**Somedayi'llwrite**

**Amanda**

**And, Mireille-chan**- That was a cool review. I like the way you presented it as a dialogue like in photo shoots.

On with the story then!

* * *

_Last chapter:_

_Touya:_

_He checked the watch and found that it was exactly 3 minutes to twelve._

_The person would be here any minute now. I can barely wait to see who it will be! And that surprise too!_

_Just then he heard shuffling noises followed by a woman's singing. He turned around swiftly, his senses on the alert. His jaw dropped to the ground. His eyes literally popped out of his sockets. Through the thick forest of trees and bushes he could make out who it was. It was ' The psychopath- Nakuru!'_

_He was, there was no other word for it but – **freaking like the world was coming to an end!**_

_It was a good thing that she hadn't noticed him standing there because of the trees that was shielding the view._

_OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG ! BLOODY HELLLLLL! IT'S HER! I SHOULD HAVE GUESSED BEFORE! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL SHALL I DO NOW!_

* * *

_**The Clandestine renezvous:**_

_**PART II:**_

Touya:

_What shall I do now,_ he screamed inside, staring at the dancing maniac who was inches from spotting him. He snapped out and looked around. Any minute now… He jumped behind the huge bush at the middle of the semicircle of bushes and benches. Sighing in relief, he peered over the bush and saw her appear at the entrance of the clearing. If he had hesitated even a minute, then he would have probably been buried under the Li's garden, where the psycho would have jumped on him.

He heard her singing and probably dancing around and cringed at the thought of being caught by her. If she suddenly decides to walk or dance around the bush then he hated to think about what would be in store for him.

" Bloody hell! I should have known that she was the one who had planned the surprise for me! Well, it was a surprise though, a very nasty surprise! " He muttered gritting his teeth. If he hadn't been so busy worrying and peeping around the bush, then he would have noticed some one falling off one of the cherry blossom trees.

* * *

Meilin and Noako:

They looked on curiously, as Touya dived behind the huge bush.

" What is wrong with this idiot now! Hey Noako I think he has decided to spy like us or something." Meilin muttered

" I don't know. Didn't you see his face before he dived behind that bush? He looked like he had seen some one snuff it." Noako said, peering at the cowering man behind the bush.

" Do you think he is…" Noako started, but stopped when they heard a muffled singing.

An instant later, they knew the reason for his strange behavior. No sooner had they seen him dive behind the bush, they saw Nakuru appear at the clearing, dancing as though she was putting up a show for the president of China.

* * *

Kero and Suppi:

They watched amazed as Touya dived behind the bush.

" What the hell is he doing?" Suppi asked, frowning.

Kero stared at Touya intently, as though he was watching a new species of animal.

" I think he is peeing." He declared after a minute. Suppi snorted.

" Yeah, I think you are right. He must be peeing, because he looked like he had seen a cockroach!" he said, and kero could see a faint shiver run through him. He gaped at Suppi.

" Cockroach!" He blurted out, incredulously.

Suppi clapped his mouth with his palm.

" Hee hee, well I don't like cockroaches! They make me sick!" He defended, nervously. (DT: I hate cockroaches. Honestly! They make me sick at the pit of my stomach. I have had very bad experiences with them since my childhood. And, when I say BAD, I mean REALLY BAD! Cough, I had to add it. Couldn't help it… anyway, on with the chappie. Sorry.)

Kero opened and closed his mouth like a fish, lost for words.

" You…you are afraid of cockroaches!" Kero exclaimed and broke into a fit of giggles.

Suppi covered his moth hastily, fearing that the others would hear him. He was laughing like there was no tomorrow. Suppi looked at him feeling utterly miserable. His rival had come to know about his worst fears. Just then, they noticed a figure entering the clearing.

Kero stopped laughing instantly. Suppi was too stunned to take his fingers off Kero's face.

* * *

Naoko and Meilin:

They let out twin gasps.

" Why the hell has she come here right now!" Noako hissed.

" Shit! Now we know why Touya is hiding! These idiots are totally spoiling the plan!" Meilin hissed back.

" No Meilin, something is totally wrong here. I don't think this is connected with Tom and Eriol's meeting at all. In fact…" Before Noako could finish her sentence, they heard the familiar voice of Touya, through the headphones.

" _Bloody hell! I should have known that she was the one who had planned the surprise for me! Well, it was a surpr…"_

The rest of his sentence was drowned by Meilin's startled squeak as she lost her balance on the tree and fell down with a loud thump and Noako's surprised gasp as she clutched the bark of the tree.

* * *

Kero and Suppi:

" What is she doing here!" he gasped, gazing unbelievingly at Nakuru.

Kero tore his fingers off his face. " I certainly don't know what is going on but I guess that explains why Touya is peeing right now. He certainly has a very good reason to do so. I think this was why he looked so scared a minute ago." He said. Turning towards Suppi he sniffled his giggles and breathed out, " and the reason is certainly not a cockroach!"

He broke into a fit again and Suppi clasped his fingers over his mouth hastily. He glared at kero and started to strangle him as much as possible.

Before Suppi could finish doing the honors of strangling Kero, they heard Touya's voice again.

" _Bloody hell! I should have known that she was the one who had planned the surprise for me! Well, it was a surpr…"_

Kero let out an audible gasp, his eyes as wide as dinner plates. Suppi was yet again too stunned to stop strangling Kero. He could only gape back at him in shock.

Kero shook himself away from his murderer and took a few deep breaths.

" Well, it looks like you are not the only one who had decided to give a surprise after all." Suppi said, getting his voice back and grinned wickedly at him.

Kero smirked. " Yeah, I wonder how many more of them are going to give surprises."

Suppi nodded. " They certainly are giving _us _surprises" he said, a strange glint shinning in his eyes.

This was surely going to be fun.

* * *

Meilin and Noako:

Meilin cursed under her breath rubbing her butt. She looked at the hiding man behind the bush and sighed in relief that she hadn't been spotted.

" Are you alight!" Noako whispered at her from the top of the tree.

" Yeah!" Meilin whispered back, scowling. He jumped on to branch in a jiffy and looked at her friend.

" 'Course I am all right, except that I just got a sore but and am currently unable to sit properly!" she hissed at, gritting her teeth in frustration. Noako laughed at her nervously.

Meilin sighed. It wasn't Noako's fault. She had no reason to vent her frustration on her. BUT IMAGINE FALLING ON YOUR BUTT FROM A HIGH BRANCH! _At least I didn't hurt my head or Tomoyo's camera. _She sighed in relief as she inspected the camera and realized that it wasn't affect by the fall.

" Sorry Noako" She muttered.

Noako smiled. " That's ok. Listen I think there is something funny going on here so why don't we just wait and see if more people are going to be here. I don't now, but I have this strange feeling that something big is going to happen!" she said in an excited whisper.

Meilin looked at her and grinned. _This is going to be interesting._ She trained the camera towards the fountain and focused at the two.

They were certainly going to have fun.

* * *

Nakuru:

_Ha ha I can't wait to see you Touya my darling! I wonder what the surprise is going to be! _She giggled in excitement and hummed a tune as she danced towards the clearing.

Twirling around, she entered the clearing. Grinning in anticipation she looked around gleefully.

" OOOOHHH Touya! My DARLING! I can't wait to see you! Come soon!" she shouted, looking up at the sky.

Touya cringed behind the bush, sweating badly.

" I would never do that if a mad axe man was standing behind me ready to behead me!" he muttered under his breath.

_What the hell is she playing at damn it! She is declaring that I am her darling to the whole world or what! When the hell did I ever say she can call me HER DARLING!_

* * *

Meilin, Noako and Kero, Suppi:

Kero and Suppi snorted. " Darling? Wait till Sakura hears about this!" Kero said, his eyes dancing in amusement. " He he, so I am not the only one suffering in Nakuru's hands" Suppi said, laughing.

On the adjacent tree, it was all Noako could do from screaming with laughter. She stuffed her mouth with both her palms as she watched Meilin imitate Touya and Nakuru, making devious faces.

" ohh Touya! My daaaaaaaarling!" she cooed making her face look like a crazed fan.

" oohh! You called me darling! No one has ever called me that! Ohhhhh!" she made another mock crazed expression. " Thank you! Oh Thank you!" she cooed again, blowing kisses.

" Mei…lin! Sto…p it!" Noako gasped.

* * *

Nakuru and Touya:

Meanwhile, Nakuru seemed to have made a title song for 'Touya'.

" **Touya ! Toa, Touyee!**

**U r a lucky boyee!**

'**Cause I am such a sweetyee!**

**And you are such a beautyee!"**

" **la la la la…"**

" **Touya! Toa, Touyee!**

**U r a lovely boyee!**

**You don't need to worryee!**

'**cause I'll protect you from any meaniee!"**

" **la la la la…"**

" **Touya! Toa Touyee! **

**U r my little boyee! **

**I'll give you a shweeet teddy!**

**If you give me my Suppiee!" **

On the trees:

Suppi stopped laughing abruptly at the end of the stanza.

" Suppi! Why the hell is she pulling me in for! And why the hell does she want Touya to hand me over to her! Hasn't she had enough of me!" Suppi whispered to Kero, looking positively terrified.

Kero was laughing so hard that no sound was coming from him. His eyes were shut tightly surrounded by tears and his hands clutched his sides that were hurting severely from the effect of the laughter. He was shaking badly.

" Kero breathe or you will die. I don't think Sakura san will like that." Suppi said seriously.

Kero took his advice and sucked air through his mouth. It came out as a gasp.

Catching his breath, he looked up at Suppi trying not to remember the song and trying desperately not to laugh at what Suppi had just said.

" I think she was talking about the 'surprise' when she said Suppie" he gasped out before taking a deep breath so he could laugh again. Calming himself down, he took hold of the other end of the headphones and pressed his ears against the huge earplugs.

Suppi breathed a sigh of relief and went back to listening through the headphones.

Meanwhile, Meilin and Noako were giggling like crazy, their eyes brimming with tears and Meilin was having trouble holding the video camera steadily.

* * *

Touya:

Touya scowled, closing his ears tightly_WHAT A DEVIOUS, DEVILISH, HORRIBLE, TERRIBLE, TORTURING, TERRIFIEYING AND A HORRIFIYING SONG THIS IS!_

_HELL! IS THIS EVEN SUPPOSE TO BE A SONG!_

**_Touyee! What the bloody hell is that! I bloody need a change of Name!_** He decided, fighting the urge to jump out and strangle her into silence.

Nakuru:

Nakuru grew impatient as she checked the time. It was already 2 minutes past twelve.

_He should be here by now! Where is he!_ She wondered as she approached the entrance of the clearing. She peeped around the tree and squinted. She could see a figure approaching. _Touya!_ She thought. An instant later though, she could see who the person was clearly. The faint lights from the garden lamps illuminated the pretty face of…_Shiefa! What is she doing here! _

Nakuru stared at the figure walking from the far end of the garden, down the lane. _Shall I go and say hi and ask what she is up to? No…_

_She might lie to me._

Nakuru smirked as a sudden thought entered her mind. _No, she will definitely lie to me! It'll be better if I hide and spy! I'll find out what she is up to. Touya is not here yet anyway. _

Making up her mind, She turned around hastily and ran as soundlessly as possible towards the bushes. Running around the human sized bush right at the center of the huge semicircle of bushes and benches, she jumped behind it and slowly poked her head towards the entrance of the clearing.

Touya:

He almost screamed when he saw **_her _**running right towards his bush. He was sweating showers (in anime style). Right when she ran around his bush, he took off as fast as possible. He ran, across the bench and the adjacent bush, crossing another bench and jumped behind the next bush.

(Are you confused? You see, the whole bunch of bushes is huge. Touya is a really fast runner. So, when he saw Nakuru running towards him he calculated the correct time he should take off if she chose to run to his bush. The bush is so huge that, when she started to run around the bush to the other side, he took off. And, hence when she reached behind the bush, he was already gone. She missed him by inches. He is right now a bush and two benches away. Can you get it now? )

* * *

Meilin and Naoko:

" ohhh! This is going to be a great video coverage! That was some escape he made!" Meilin squealed like Tomoyo and looked at a sweat dropping Noako.

Kero and Suppi:

" Hee hee! I have to give him a Christmas surprise. He managed to escape Nakuru's grasp!" Suppi said, chuckling appreciatively.

" Ha ha! I doubt he will even come near you if you ever mention 'Surprise' again!" Kero said, sniggering.

Touya:

" Phew! Escaped. Maybe I should start directing a film like '_CATCH ME IF YOU CAN'_

Staring her and me. Why the hell did she run like there was a headless man heading for a headless hunt anyway? And that too why must she chose my bush of all bushes to hide in!" He whined under his breath, much to the 'Group on tree's' amusement.

He looked towards the entrance and what he saw made his stomach sink even lower than possible and settle down somewhere in the bottom. It was another one of the _'giggling nightmares' _in the house that seemed to know only one word in the whole language, KAWAII.

" Why kami! Why should you be so cruel to me?" he groaned under his breath.

The group on the trees giggled at his predicament.

* * *

Author's Note:

Lol! I loved writing this chapter!

Sooooooorrrrrrrryyyyy! I know that you probably want to kill me for leaving it like this. Guess what happens next? Well, I won't tell you!

Hee hee! Anyway, I love you guys. I love you all for the lovely reviews that I have been receiving.

Thanks to my reviewers again!

**Note:**

And, guys do you want me to continue The REED'S Tomb? (It's the other story of mine) 'Cause I haven't got any good reviews for it. I was disappointed though, because it has a very good plot. Please tell me if you want me to continue it, because I don't want to waste time on it.

Back to Topic:

So that was the 3rd chapter and the 2nd part of **_The Clandestine Rendezvous!_**

If you want to know what happens next, then you will have to read the next part.

SO, CATCH THE NEXT AND THE FOURTH PART OF **_CHRISTMAS CONFUSION: -_**

_**THE CLANDESTINE RENDEZVOUS – PART III!**_

Until then,

Ja ne ! from – dreamteam.


	4. The Clandestine rendezvous Part III

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or Syao or Saku and FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE EVERYONE KNOWS THAT! This is the fourth chapter for you guys.

* * *

**NOTE:**

Sigh! You know, your reviews are the only once those are keeping me going. So, if you are reading this story and have not been reviewing all this while, it's alright. But it will be very encouraging if you send a review, even if it is one or two words. So, please please review. I hope that this story is not too crapy for your review! Sigh!

Thank you for your time!

* * *

Summary: Summary: A certain note read-" Hey, come near the Dolphin-fountain at 12 tonight. Christmas surprise awaits you! Sshhh... Keep it a secret." What's going on? Who wrote this to whom?

MY REVIEWERS:

**alatariel-ciriatel : I HAVE UPDATED! THANKYOU**

**wanda: THERE! I UPDATED! HOPE U'LL SPARE ME MY LIFE NOW! HA HA!**

**Mireille-chan: HA HA, THAT WAS REALLY FUNNY! I LIKE UR REVIEWS A LOT!**

**Samy: SEE I HAVE UPDATED! SO, PLEASE DON'T CRY!**

LupineLightning-IllusionDragon: HA HA THANKS TO YOU TOO! 

**Thank you all my sweet reviewers. You have no idea how much I owe you!**

Now on with the story!

* * *

Last Chapter:

_Touya:_

" _Phew! Escaped. Maybe I should start directing a film like 'CATCH ME IF YOU CAN'_

_Staring her and me. Why the hell did she run like there was a headless man heading for a headless hunt anyway? And that too why must she chose my bush of all bushes to hide in!" He whined under his breath, much to the 'Group on tree's' amusement._

_He looked towards the entrance and what he saw made his stomach sink even lower than possible and settle down somewhere in the bottom. It was another one of the 'giggling nightmares' in the house that seemed to know only one word in the whole language, KAWAII. _

" _Why kami! Why should you be so cruel to me?" he groaned under his breath. _

_The group on the trees giggled at his predicament._

**Chapter 4: **

The Clandestine Rendezvous: Part III 

Shiefa:

_I wonder what Yuki is going to give me! I can't believe he actually considers giving me a surprise! Oh I feel special!_ She squealed inwardly, as she approached the entrance of the Dolphin-Fountain. She entered the clearing, maintaining her composure. She was not going to squeal and dance around like a maniac. She knew what trouble she would be inviting if she did that. She had brains. She was a Li afterall! But ofcourse it was very difficult to be calm when she was with her sisters.

_I hope the surprise isn't a dessert or any other eatable! It's Yukito who has promised the surprise afterall! Just imagine how it will be, to eat a small piece from his chocolate cake for a surprise! Oh god! Hope it is not his idea of a surprise please please please!_

Meilin, Noako:

" Wow, it's Shiefa." Meilin said, looking at the brunette.

" So she is a part of the surprise too. Or, should I say surprises?" Noako said, giggling.

" Noako, this is getting more and more interesting." Meilin squealed. " I can name this video tape ' An interesting surprise!'"

" Oh no Meilin, what about ' _The Clandestine rendezvous_'? " Noako offered.

" Right!" Meilin exclaimed with wide eyes.

They heard Touya's whining voice again… "_Why kami! Why should you be so cruel to me?". _

Meilin giggled while focusing on Touya's expression.

" Well, someone is definitely not gonna forget this Christmas." Noako said, smirking and her eyes danced with laughter.

Kero and Suppi:

" Whaaaaa! It's Shiefa! Oh no do you think she has found out about these surprises?" Kero exclaimed, panicking.

Suppi rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness of the statement. " You really do have cow dung for brains don't you? She has obviously come to join this stupid surprise! I wonder who is giving her a surprise or whom she is giving a surprise to " He said, looking annoyed.

" Hee hee, this is getting weirder and weirder and…"

"…interesting. Yes I know." Kero cut him off rolling his eyes as well.

Shiefa:

She glanced at her watch and found that it was two minutes past 12. _He should be here any minute now!_ Turning around she strode towards the entrance and almost bumped into a figure that appeared at the clearing.

She gave out a surprised yelp and heard a startled 'eeks!' from the other.

" Yukito hi!" She squealed grinning, as she stared at the cheerful face of 'The snow bunny'.

" Hi Shiefa! Come on!" he said, taking her hand and pulling her to the fountain. They faced each other, excitement clearly etched over their faces.

" So…" Sheifa said, uncertainly.

" er…" Yukito murmured, his voice quivering with excitement.

An instant later, both of their hands shot out towards the other. " Where is the surprise!" they uttered at the same time.

Noako, Meilin:

Meilin whistled while Noako raised both her eyebrows when they saw the next visitor to the Dolphin-fountain.

" Wow! Yukito! I have to capture Touya's expression!" Meilin said, almost jumping in excitement.

" I didn't know they had a thing for each other!" Noako said in a surprised tone.

Kero and Suppi:

" Snow bunny!" Kero exclaimed.

" Oh! so it is him now! I wonder who it will be next!" Suppi said looking excited as well.

" Oh shut up! You don't know what is at stake! I am sure he is getting a huge feast from that Li girl! And to top it all, I will have to watch him eat it with both of my eyes. WHAT A TORTURE!" Kero whined, looking as though he had been sentenced to death.

Suppi sweat dropped. He was regretting ever joining the stupid whiner next to him, on this stupid spy mission.

_God! What a pain! Honestly!_

Touya:

_Whaaaaaaaa! Yukito! What the hell is he doing here! And that too with Shiefa! Well, she may be a giggling nightmare, but she still is a coworker and a friend to me! _

_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!_

Nakuru:

_Yue! Oooooohhhhhhhhhh! Shiefa and Yue! Wow wow ow !_

Yukito and Shiefa:

Shiefa raised her eyebrows in surprise while Yukito stared at her, looking very confused.

" What?" They uttered together.

" I don't understand… you called me for a surprise right?" Yukito asked, uncertainly.

" _ME! _No! Yukito Kun you where the one who invited me!" Shiefa said, frowning thoughtfully.

" But…but.. I didn't…you where the one who threw the paper to me!" Yukito said, defensively.

" ME! No! you did!" Shiefa shot back.

Yukito gaped at her.

" huh! What are you talk…" He was cut off abruptly, as Shiefa's palm closed over his mouth.

" Shh…I think someone's coming!" She whispered, looking frantic.

Group on the trees:

" huh! They were thinking all along that the other was giving the surprise!" Meilin said, looking disbelievingly.

Noako frowned. " I knew something was off about this right from the beginning. This is getting more and more interesting!"

" Hey what's this confusion going on there!" Kero asked, screwing his face up.

" Wow! Curious, very curious." Suppi said, staring across the garden. " I am going to get a permanent brain damage by the time this rotten thing comes to an end." He declared, looking disgusted.

Touya:

_What! A surprise! I feel so left out! how could they! But… what is this confusion going on there! _Touya screamed inside his mind, his face screwed up in utter confusion.

_Kami! My head is going to explode!_

Nakuru:

Oooooooohhhhhhhh! They are giving a surprise too! So cooooollllll! What a surprise! But where is Touya! He is going to give them a surprise when he turns up! I hope he doesn't forget about the surprise he is supposed to give me! Wow! This day is full of surprises!

_But what is going on here! What are Yukito and Shiefa blabbing about! Don't tell me that telling the other there was a surprise and turning up without a surprise was supposed to be 'The Surprise'! That wouldn't be a surprise then! It would be a shock!_

_Oh what the hell am I blabbering! This is so damn surprisingly confusing!_

Shiefa and Yukito:

" shh…someone's coming"

They turned towards the entrance. " Who could it be?" Yukito asked. " And how did you know?"

" Training all these years paid off" she replied. " Come on! We can't get caught!" She pulled him towards the bush to the left of Nakuru's. They crouched low and peeped around the bush cautiously.

**_Sssss…_** " huh!" Shiefa looked around. " Hey Yuki did you hear something?"

" huh?" Yukito looked away from the entrance and trained his gaze on her. "No" he said.

Shiefa frowned. " I thought I heard someone just now" she said, uncertainly.

**_Ssssss… _**" Hey there it is again! Who the hell…" she broke off when she saw a face poke out of the bush next to theirs.

" Nakuru!" she yelled out and clapped her mouth shut with her palms immediately.

" hee hee! Hi!" Nakuru whispered.

Yukito looked at Nakuru with shock. " Nakuru san? Hi!" he waved cheerfully as though friends normally popped out on him during late hours.

Shiefa sweat dropped. " What are you…" she mouthed but broke off immediately as she stared at the clearing where a figure had just appeared.

" What is this kid doing here!" The group in the bushes whispered out at the same time.

Touya:

Hey why did they run behind that bush all of a sudden? Don't tell me that they have decided to snog!

His eyes widened as his thoughts stopped at the word _snog. _

_They are not really snogging are they! _He eyebrows rose up as he heard the rather loud yelp of "_Nakuru!" _from Shiefa.

He sighed in relief as heard the muffled exchange between the threesome. He had to strain his ears to hear what they were speaking.

_Atleast I can be sure that they are not snogging! It would be really unfair, if my close friend and colleague were snogging without telling me. _

He sweat dropped as he realized how sappy his thoughts sounded even to himself. He turned towards the entrance and gasped as another figure appeared at the entrance.

" What's this kid doing here!" he gasped out.

He watched as his sister's buddy walked towards the Dolphin-fountain. But before the boy could even cover half the distance, he stopped dead in his tracks and whirled around.

" _Who's there?"_ he heard the kid say.

An instant later he gasped as another figure leapt out of nowhere and tackled Takashi to the ground.

Touya couldn't help the swear word that formed in his lips.

Noako and Meilin:

" Now who do you think it is?" Meiln whispered, as they watched Yukito and Shiefa run towards the bush to the left of Nakuru's.

They sweat dropped when they heard the exchange between Nakuru, Shiefa and Yukito.

" This is getting weirder and weirder." Noako said, staring at Touya who was now gaping at the entrance from the right of Nakuru's bush.

They followed his gaze and gasped.

" Takashi!" They breathed out together.

An instant later they heard four different voices gasp out through the headphones.

" What is this kid doing here?"

The two girls faced each other and smirked. " Chiharu" they declared together and giggled.

But when they turned back towards the entrance, they saw another figure leap out of nowhere tackling Takashi to the ground. They let out startled yelps, as they recognized the person.

Kero and Suppi:

" Now what?" Kero asked as he watched the couple rush towards the bush.

They sweat dropped hearing the exchange between the threesome.

" Hey Kero, why don't we play a game?" Suppi asked staring at the entrance.

" What?" Kero said staring across the garden.

" Why don't we start betting about who 'it' will be next?" Suppi asked, turning to look at his companion with an evil smirk pasted over his face.

Kero gaped at him with wide eyes.

" And, who ever loses must be the slave of the other!" Kero said, grinning evilly.

" Done!" Suppi said, clapping his palm with Kero's.

Their heads snapped towards the entrance when they heard four voice's surprised whisper through the headphone.

" What is this kid doing here?"

"Hey isn't that one of Sakura's buddies?" Kero asked, squinting to get a clear look at the boy's face.

" What's he doing?" Suppi asked when they saw him turn around to look at something at the entrance.

" Who's there?" They heard his sharp voice through the headphone.

" Hey I think someone's coming!" Kero exclaimed, looking very excited.

" Whhaa! Hey come on and guess who it will be. Fast!" Suppi said, frantically

" Hey why don't you start it first?" Kero said.

" Oh fine. Hmm… let's see umm… it might be… uhh… LI!" Suppi breathed out, staring at the entrance. Kero could only gape.

They heard the startled yelps of the girls in the adjacent tree which where drowned by the four other startled gasps followed by twin gasps of "LI?" and a "Syaoran!" and a lone "GAKI!", as they sat, staring at the figure that had suddenly jumped out of nowhere, battling Takashi to the ground.

Takashi:

I am coming Chi! Takashi cheered inside as he ran towards the entrance as quietly as possible. He entered the clearing ignorant of the surprise in everyone's faces who where hiding there.

He walked towards the Dolphin-fountain, as he realized that Chiharu was not there yet. But before he could even cross half the distance, he stopped dead. He was sure he had heard some one behind him. Muffled footsteps. Yes, someone was definitely behind him.

He whirled around and stared suspiciously at the entrance.

" Who's there?" he called out, his voice deep and full of authority.

He watched stunned as a figure leapt into the clearing and pushed him to the ground. An instant later, he felt the hard ground beneath him hit his head. He let out a pained gasp. Opening his eyes, he stared at his attacker, as he heard him let out a surprised gasp.

"LI!"

"TAKASHI!"

* * *

Author's Note:

Hi every one!# Comes in, waving #Liked it? Ha at last! Syao's here!

Guys! I read my sis's story and reviewed it without even knowing that it was her! God! I got the shock of my life! Ha ha but she got 30 reviews for jus 2 chappies. Ewwwwww! I am so jealous. Hee hee jus kidding. I am proud of her. It was her first attempt in writing afterall!

Sorry 4 not updating 4 so long. Life was a bit confusing for a while now. But it has become alright now!

Hope u liked this chapter! I'll update as soon as possible!

Meanwhile, YOU MUST REVIEW! SO, I'LL BE WAITING. LOVE U ALL!

Read on to find out what happens next!

Catch the fifth chapter and the fourth part of CHRISTMAS CONFUSION – **The Clandestine Rendezvous – PART IV.**

UNTIL THEN,

JA NE

From, dreamteam!

#Walks off the scene#


	5. The Clandestine rendezvous Part IV

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or Syao or Saku and FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE EVERYONE KNOWS THAT! This is the fifth chapter for you guys.

Summary: Summary: A certain note read-" Hey, come near the Dolphin-fountain at 12 tonight. Christmas surprise awaits you! Sshhh... Keep it a secret." What's going on? Who wrote this to whom? Read and find out!

* * *

**143 my reviewers! Well, do you know what 143 are? It's I love you! That's all! You see, I is 1 'cause it is a 1-letter word, love is 4 'cause it contains four letters and you is three for the same reason! Sappy I know.**

**LupineLightning-IllusionDragon: **Thank you! As always! And, yes Syao is here and i hope this chappie is funny!

**alatariel-ciriatel: **Thanks to u too!

**Sakura-Moonlight**: Thaks 4 the review! Well, the confusion is supposed to be the fact that everybody is clueless about what is going on. Clandestine Rendezvous means SECRET MEETING. Hope you r not confused about the story! Ha ha! Jus kidding.

* * *

_LAST CHAPTER:_

_Takashi:_

_I am coming Chi! Takashi cheered inside as he ran towards the entrance as quietly as possible. He entered the clearing ignorant of the surprise in everyone's faces who where hiding there._

_He walked towards the Dolphin-fountain, as he realized that Chiharu was not there yet. But before he could even cross half the distance, he stopped dead. He was sure he had heard some one behind him. Muffled footsteps. Yes, someone was definitely behind him._

_He whirled around and stared suspiciously at the entrance._

_" Who's there?" he called out, his voice deep and full of authority._

_He watched stunned as a figure leapt into the clearing and pushed him to the ground. An instant later, he felt the hard ground beneath him hit his head. He let out a pained gasp. Opening his eyes, he stared at his attacker, as he heard him let out a surprised gasp._

_"LI!"_

_"TAKASHI!"_

* * *

**CHAPTER 5:**

**THE CLANDESTINE RENDEZVOUS: PART IV**

Syaoran:

Syaoran glances at his watch, as he jumped out of his second floor window… It was already 12:05. He couldn't help rolling his eyes, as he landed perfectly. _This is too early for her. I wonder what surprise she is gonna give me? Hee hee, I wouldn't mind even if it were the usual hot snogging session. Hmm, let's see, I am gonna make her want me like no tomorrow. Hee hee heee! She is gonna be begging me by the end of it! _He decided with an evil glint in his eyes, a sexy smirk playing across his lips.

The smirk soon melted, when he noticed a figure dart towards the garden. His eyes narrowed dangerously. _What the bloody hell! _He ran stealthily behind the figure. Smirking, he planned his move. _An intruder hey? As if anyone can just come into the Li mansion and get away with the theft! _A frown adorned his face as a thought entered his mind._ What about the security system? Why didn't the alarm go off? '_ That's because you turned it off today evening you idiot.' A voice said, inside his head. He sweat dropped.

_Hee hee, right! _' Oohh, I don't know how in the name of hell did Sakura accept you as her boyfriend. You are so stupid.' _Shut up! I am not! I am brave and courageous, handsome and can make any girl swoon… _' Idiot, you are stating the same thing in different words. I am so damn right. You are stupid!

_AAAHHH get lost and leave me alone! I need to concentrate. I don't need an asshole of a mind like you disturbing my concentration! You are supposed to help me!_

You know? That's a stupid excuse. Tut tut tut, so like Li Syaoran. Being stupid is a part of the blood.

_What_? _Shut up, shut the hell up! Don't you dare bring my family blood in this! Oh god, forgive my stupid brain for it's stupid thoughts about my family blood!_

' Haa haa! there! You accepted that you are stupid!'

_Yeah right, and you are a part of it too! Now SHUT THE HELL UP!_

He had reached the path leading to the entrance to the Dolphin-fountain and he could make out the silhouette of the supposed-thief guy. He saw that ass (meaning the guy) turn the corner leading to the entrance of the Dolphin-fountain. Making as little sound as possible, he made his way to the turning and leaned against the tree at the entrance. He had been lucky that the guy had had his back to Syaoran when he had been running towards the entrance. But Syaoran wasn't so sure now. He peeped around the tree slowly and watched, the man stop dead in his tracks. He frowned. Though the person's back was facing him, Syaoran realized that the person looked a bit familiar.

He quickly withdrew, as he saw the person turn around.

"Who's there?", He heard a deep voice. Syaoran frowned again. The voice seemed so familiar! But, he pushed all those thoughts behind. The time was crucial. The person might be armed. He didn't want to take risk. He had to catch the thief by surprise. So, without hesitating to see who the guy was, Syaoran pounced on the man full force and pushed him down. He threw a punch on the man's jaw and heard a groan escape from him.

But something made Syaoran stop and look at the guys face. He just seemed too familiar and Syaoran couldn't help but want to see who the guy was.

He gasped as he realized, who was below him.

" Takashi!"

" Li!"

Takashi massaged his arm as he stared at Syaoran as though he was seeing a ghost.

" Damn you man! Get of me!"

Syaoran hastily stood up. " What the hell are you doing here man! Sneaking out at the night like that! I thought you were a thief or something!"

"You scared the hell out of me! Why the hell did you jump on me like that? Well… speaking about jumping did you know that…." Takashi was interrupted by a furious looking Syaoran.

" Takashi! You still haven't told me why you are here!" He hissed angrily.

Takashi backed away raising his hands in surrender " Whoa there! No need to get so angry man, I was only waiting…For…the….Surp…… HEY! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! WHAT WERE _YOU _DOING HERE!"

It was Syaoran's turn to gape at him. _Damn what the hell shall I tell him!_ " Well! I asked you first! So, you give me a proper answer now!" He shouted, defensively.

Takashi chuckled at his friend's discomfort. " Sure, no big deal man, I was only waiting for Chiharu. Now tell me why you are here."

Syaoran racked his brain for some excuse. _Damn I can't tell him the real reason! He will make fun of me OR EVEN WORSE, SPY ON US!_

" umm… Takashi you see….well, you know that I need to train daily for my martial arts and I need to do it in absolute silence for immense concentration. That's the reason I am here this late in the night. So, now that you know the reason, you need to clear off from this place this instant. So, get going…" Syaoran stated really fast, pushing Takashi back towards the entrance.

" Hey Li, hold on man! I'll go" Takashi said, pretending to believe Syaoran but he was actually grinning inwardly. _Hmmm…so Li is up to something huh? Fine I'll act innocent and then spy on him without his knowledge. _

" Bye Li, have a nice time 'practicing'" He waved and walked out through the entrance.

He could feel Syaoran follow him towards the entrance. _Very cautious aren't we? Fine then, I'll just pretend to walk towards the house._

Syaoran stared at Takashi's retreating form, which had reached the huge front doors. _Did he use the front doors to get here? He has got some nerves. Brainless idiot! Stupid thing to do! _He turned around sighing in relief and walked towards the Dolphin fountain.

Takashi:

He had reached the huge double doors. _What now! _He panicked and slowly turned to see whether Syaoran was still standing at the entrance, staring at him. He sighed in relief when he realized that Syaoran had retreated back into the garden. But his relief didn't last long. His eyes widened in horror as he watched the front door open slowly with a tiny creak.

The group on the trees:

" Trraaaiiiiining for the martial arts, Trraaaiiiiiiining for the martial arts! As if! Who the hell goes around training at 12 AM in the night!" Meilin commented sarcastically. " I bet Takashi saw right through him! Some lie he comes up with" She snorted as Noako shook her head exasperatedly.

Kero and Suppi stared at Syaoran, the headphones pressed unconsciously to their ears.

" He is a lousy Liar." Suppi stated finally. Kero nodded. " And just like Sakura too." He said rolling his eyes.

The group in the bushes (sweat drop):

Shiefa sweat dropped, as Yukito and Nakuru stared at her younger brother with raised eyebrows. She grinned nervously as the two turned to stare at her with a questioning glance.

Touya rolled his eyes exasperatedly at the stupidity of the situation.

_The gaki, the kid and the psychopath can all go to hell! Well, I'll make an exception for the 'giggling nightmare' and Yuki of course._

Takashi:

His eyes widened as the door opened slowly. A figure walked out and stopped dead in its tracks. He almost died in relief when he saw who it was. He hurriedly jumped forward and closed its mouth before it could scream.

" Chiharu! It's me! Relax!" He whispered into her ear.

Chiharu relaxed seeing who it was and pulled his hand away from her mouth. " Yamazaki! Don't you dare scare me like that again!"

" Shh.. Listen Chiharu we can't stand here. Come, there is something I need to show. You…" he said pulling her towards the entrance as quietly and hurriedly as possible.

" Li is here and he is up to something. I convinced him that I would just go to my room."

Normal POV:

All their attentions at once snapped to the entrance where two figures expertly crawled into the clearing without making the slightest bit of noise and scampered behind the very first bush to the left of the entrance among the semicircle of bushes, barely missing being caught by Syaoran who had turned towards the entrance the minute the two figures hid themselves behind the safety of the bush.

The group in the bushes:

_Oh great! The kid's got company. But they have atleast hidden themselves a bush away from mine!_ Touya sighed trying to comfort himself with that fact. 

But, after a few minutes they watched a very panicky looking Syaoran who ran towards the nearest bush to him. They stared curiously at the clearing, wondering why he was running as though he had just witnessed a bloody murder.

That was when Shiefa and Yue (who was inside Yukito) felt a strong magical aura growing stronger and stronger.

Kero And Suppi:

" So, how many people are here now?" Kero asked scanning the bushes, his gaze passing from the very excited looking Chiharu and Takashi who were right behind the very first bush to the left of the entrance, to a grumpy Touya who was two benches and a bush away. (Chiharu and Takashi can't see Touya from their position. They can spot him only if they stretch back a little and squint at the large bush.), to a crazily grinning Nakuru who was also two benches and a bush away and finally to a very curious looking Shiefa and Yukito who where right next to Nakuru's bush.

" The two kids, Kinomoto, the devil, the snow bunny, the two Lis, The brat on the tree and her friend…" Suppi said counting their heads, " Nine!"

" So who do you think it will be next?" Kero asked raising an eyebrow at Suppi.

" Well, Li is here….so, it will be Kinomoto san next! Ha!" Suppi drawled, looking as though he had just discovered that the world was indeed round.

Kero snorted. " Hee hee you are going to lose this bet (remember the bet they made?) Miserably if that is your guess! Sakura will not appear for a looooooooong time! You will be my slave soon! Don't worry I won't go very hard on you! Hee hee" Kero retorted, grinning evilly.

They stopped arguing, when they saw Syaoran hurry towards Touya's bush suddenly.

"Someone must be coming!" Kero whispered excitedly.

They were too busy staring at the entrance that they failed to notice what was going on in Touya's bush.

A couple of minutes later a tall figure walked casually into the clearing.

" huh?"

Melin and Noako:

" Hey, you know what! I am gonna give this the James Bond background music! Hohho! It will ROCK!" Meilin exclaimed with wide eyes and a crazy grin. " Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun Tada Tada tada da ta da ta dada!"

Noako stared at her with a frightened look. " Meilin! You sound like Tomoyo! This surprise thingie is taking a toll on you!"

" And, speaking of Tomo…" Noako stopped and sat attentively as though listening to a class lecture when they saw Syaoran hurry towards Touya's bush.

A chuckle escaped their lips, as they heard the ridiculous exchange between the two. They stared on curiously as Syaoran was thrown out by Touya.. A moment later he got up and ran towards the adjacent bush.

A couple of minutes later they saw a familiar figure enter the clearing.

" Ha!" Meilin said happily.

" At Last!" Noako exclaimed.

Syaoran:

_Ok its 12:10, where is she? Any minute now she will be here. Urgh, this is so frustrating, where is she! I am so gonna kiss her senseless!_ That was when he felt a strong magical aura around him. _Sakura!_ He frowned. _But this aura seems to be stronger._ He turned around and peered through the trees to try and look at the pathway. The magical aura was getting stronger and stronger. That was when it hit him like a lightning. With a jolt he realized who it could be. _Hiiragizawa! Oh no! Not him! What shall I do! What is he doing here! _His mind racing, he looked around desperately trying to hide his aura.

So, he did the only thing that came to his mind. He turned and ran towards the nearest bush not knowing that it was occupied by none other than his worst enemy, Touya Kinomoto.

He jumped behind the bush and fell on something hard. He heard a muffled grunt and the next instant he felt himself being pushed to the hard ground with a loud thump. He felt as though his head had been sliced open, as pain shot through his head. He blinked rapidly as white stars appeared in front of his eyes. He heard a muffled _gaki!_ From somewhere above him. As his vision cleared, he could slowly make out his attacker in the faint light coming from the various lamps.

" You! What are you doing hear!" He gasped out, momentarily forgetting that they were inches from being caught.

" Yeah me! And don't expect me to share this bush with you! It's mine!" Touya hissed into his ear, as his grasped hold of the gaki's choler, wondering who was coming this time to make Syaoran run like that. He cursed.

" And, I should be asking you that question! Now get out! Sheesh, what is it with these idiots. Always trying to take only my bush! Can't they find their own? First the psychopath, now the gaki!" He muttered, as he threw Syaoran out of the bush, who had no clewwhat he was talking about whatsoever.

Syaoran got up quickly and glared at Touya. But before he could do anything, he suddenly remembered that Eriol was going to enter any minute now. He heard muffled footsteps coming closer. Panicking he hurried towards the adjacent bush to Touya's. ( The bush between Takashi's & Chiharu's and Touya's)

Sighing he leaned against the bush and turned his head to his left. His eyes almost popped out of its sockets. He hastily clapped his mouth to muffle a gasp.

Hidden securely behind the bush and waving happily at him as though they had just come back from a long vacation, were Chiharu and Takashi.

" _You!"_ Syaoran mouthed to them pointing a finger accusingly. " _And you!" _he mouthed again moving his finger to Chiharu. "_What the hell are you two doing here? I thought you had gone!" _

Looking at their guilty faces, he gaped at them angrily. "Y_ou were spying on me!" _He mouthed again, shaking his fists furiously. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Eriol enter the clearing. And, continued glaring daggers at the couple.

Chiharu and Takashi peeked slowly around the bush when they noticed some one entering.

" Huh!" Their face contorted to form a funny look as they stared wide at Eriol, as though trying to decipher if he was their own hallucination or not.

They glanced back at Syaoran questioningly. Syaoran scowled showing his dislike clearly and shrugged.

Suddenly, they saw Eriol stop dead in his tracks and noticed his eyes narrow slowly.

Syaoran gulped and stayed still.

The groups in the bush & the trees:

They didn't so much as even whisper when they saw Eriol stop dead in his tracks. Everybody stayed so still and quiet that the silence was deafening. The quietness was too loud to withstand. Even the leaves seemed to have stopped ruffling. There was no breeze. Utter quietness ensued as everyone's eyes focused on only one person, their breaths controlled. Hell, they where even afraid to breathe.

Eriol might be a very nice and friendly person, but still, he was the most powerful magician ever! And, all the people in the bushes and the trees knew that. Well, except for four.

A second later, they heard his deep voice speak out. And, what they heard almost made their heartbeat stop for a moment.

" I feel watched" Eriol said and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Everyone in the clearing gulped nervously.

* * *

Author's Note: 

Hi everyone! $$ GRINS EVILLY$$ He he he he! Eriol is going to use magic on them all! Haaa haa no worries, just kidding.

So guys and gals! Sorry for the long update! I was really really busy because college has just started. Hoooooooo! I have finished school! HA HAAAAAAAA!

Phew!

Anyways **Anyways, CC is coming to an end soon and I promise you that it is going to BE A BLAST!**

** I can't wait for your reviews. So please please please review. AND, I AM EXTREAMLY SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE.**

**I got only three reviews for the last chapter! (sob sob)**

So that was the **5th chapter and the 4th part of The Clandestine Rendezvous**

**If you want to know what happens next, then you will have to read the next part.**

**SO, CATCH THE NEXT AND THE SIXTH CHAPTER OF CHRISTMAS CONFUSION:** -

**THE CLANDESTINE RENDEZVOUS – PART V!**

Until then,

Ja ne ! from – dreamteam.

$$$ Walks off stage $$$

**PS: EVERYONE CHECK OUT MY HOMEPAGE I'VE GOT SOME AMAZING CCS PICS POSTED AND DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A COMMENT. There will be more! 'cause I haven't published even half of my collection yet!**


	6. The Clandestine rendezvous Part V

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or Syao or Saku and FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE EVERYONE KNOWS THAT!

* * *

Summary: Summary: A certain note read-" Hey, come near the Dolphin-fountain at 12 tonight. Christmas surprise awaits you! Sshhh... Keep it a secret." What's going on? Who wrote this to whom? Read and find out!

* * *

**I thank all my wonderful reviewers:** YOU MEAN A LOT TO ME!

**Inu n Shaman Fan: **

**pure hope**

**LupineLightning-IllusionDragon: Thank you for ur support! Thanx a lot!**

So here goes,

* * *

LAST CHAPTER:

_The groups in the bush & the trees:_

_They didn't so much as even whisper when they saw Eriol stop dead in his tracks. Everybody stayed so still and quiet that the silence was deafening. The quietness was too loud to withstand. Even the leaves seemed to have stopped ruffling. There was no breeze. Utter quietness ensued as everyone's eyes focused on only one person, their breaths controlled. Hell, they where even afraid to breathe. _

_Eriol might be a very nice and friendly person, but still, he was the most powerful magician ever! And, all the people in the bushes and the trees knew that. Well, except for four._

A second later, they heard his deep voice speak out. And, what they heard almost made their heartbeat stop for a moment.

" _I feel watched" Eriol said and his eyes narrowed dangerously._

_Everyone in the clearing gulped nervously._

* * *

CHAPTER 6:

**THE CLANDESTINE RENDEZVOUS: PART V**

Eriol:

Why do I have this weird feeling…? He thought, glancing at his watch. Oh no! Its 12:12 already! It would be very indecent and ungentlemanly of me if I make Tomoyo wait long. Shit…if I hadn't been so busy on training my magic, than I wouldn't be so late. Hmmm… Spiniel seemed to be missing today. Where would he have gone? Hope he hasn't gone on a sweet hunt, or he would be at the risk of revealing himself…He walked through the entrance casually, still drowned in his thoughts. Oh, Tomoyo isn't here yet. Hmm…that is so unlike her, she is usually on time…He wondered, walking towards the fountain. But that's when he felt it. He stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes narrowed… 'I feel watched…' he stated.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes in concentration…

Normal POV:

Everyone started to freak when Eriol closed his eyes in concentration. Well…everyone who knew about his powers… Chiharu and Takashi merely glanced at each other nervously.

They jumped slightly, when he burst out rather suddenly.

'I feel an aura…THERE!' He shouted, pointing at the bush where Shiefa and Yukito were hiding. Shiefa and Yukito exchanged a panicked and frightened look. But Eriol went on…

"And THERE!", he shouted again pointing towards Nakuru's bush…. " AND THERE! THERE! THERE! AND THERE!" He shouted pointing at the bushes and the trees where the group was hidden, in turns. They saw Eriol breathe heavily by the end of it with a wild look in his eyes.

" Oh God! I can't believe this….!" Said Eriol aloud looking absolutely panicky. Everyone looked at him wide eyed, trying to decide what he couldn't believe.

" My magic has gone awry!" He asked aloud, as though waiting for someone to pop out and tell him that his magic was absolutely alright and had not gone crazy whatsoever.

Everyone sweatdropped at this. The almighty Eriol Hiragizawa panicking and acting stupid! Ha ha it's got to be a joke.

" Eriol kun?" said a voice, snapping their attention to the entrance.

Eriol turned around and Tomoyo looking frantic.

" Tomoyo san, what's wrong" He asked, looking concerned.

" Oh Eriol kun," She gasped out, taking harsh breath as though she had run and come. " Come fast! We need to hide! It's Rika chan…!" she said, hurrying towards him.

" What abo…!He hey!" He breathed out, as he found himself half dragged by Tomoyo towards the very first bush on the left of the entrance.

A mere 4 feet from the bush, they were stopped by a surprised voice of a girl.

" Tomoyo chan! Eriol kun!"

" Oh no too late…" Tomoyo whispered…., as she tuned around to meet the bewildered brown eyes of her friend.

" What are you two doing here?" Rika asked, looking utterly confused…

" humm..we..er..", Eriol stuttered looking at Tomoyo for help. But before Tomoyo could even think up on saying anything, Rika let out a loud squeal… " Oh you two are together! AS IN WHAT SAKURA CHAN AND LI KUN ARE TOGETHER! Oh this is great!" She squealed, pulling an extremely red Tomoyo into a very tight hug.

Eriol sweatdropped at what was going on.

" Rika chan…let go of me already, cause we aren't togeth…AAHHHHHHHH!" The two girls screamed, as Tomoyo toppled over being unable to hold Rika's weight. They landed right next to the bush the first bush. ( Wow, they seem to be toppling over a lot. Incase u dun remember, they toppled over in the first chapter too.)

Rika groaned, rubbing her head. " Ar..gh Ge..o me" a muffled voice came out from behind her. Eriol ran towards them, concerned. " Oops Sorry Tomoyo," Rika said, getting off Tomoyo. " That's ok…" she mumbled, As Eriol helped her to her feet.

Rika smiled turning around, but the smile left her face immediately as she met the sight before her.

" Are you alri…" Eriol was cut off by a startled yelp from Rika. " Rika san, what's wron…huh!" He let out a gasp staring wide eyed at the couple who were currently grinning at them, obviously loving the shock on their face.

" Hi guys…" Chiharu said. " Chiharu, Takashi? What are you two doing here?" Tomoyo asked. ( The threesome haven't noticed Syaoran yet)

" Oh we jus cam…" Eriol cut her off, as he gasped and placed his index finger to his lips to silence them. He had felt a strong aura. Hiding his aura deep within him, he tiptoed towards the entrance. The girls watched him nervously, as he reached the entrance and peeped around the tree. He already knew who was coming…but he had to act asif he had seen the girl coming, or else it would raise a suspicion among the others if he had just told them that she was approaching out of the blue.

He hurried back to the girls. " It's Sakura san. She is coming here" H etold them in a hurried whisper.

" Oh no! we have to hide!" Tomoyo whispered frantically, looking around. " She won't let me live it down after how much I have tapped and teased her about Li kun!"

" But what is she…?" Rika was cut off by Tomoyo," no time for it! We need to hide come on!"

They ran around the bench next to Takashi and Chiharu's bush, towards the next bush.

" Li kun!" the girls breathed out. " Descendant?" Eriol asked, smirking with raised eyebrows. Syaoran rolled his eyes.

" Go away" He snapped at them. The girls jumped slightly and ran towards the next bush, while Eriol snickered and hurried behind them.

Touya growled, as the threesome reached his bush.

" Oh! Kinomoto san!" Tomoyo exclaimed, in a hushed whisper.

" AHHH! Get out of my bush!" He glowered at them. Before they could say anything else, they saw a frightened looking Sakura walk into the clearing, looking behind her as though expecting a devious ghost ready to posses her, standing behind her back.

Touya groaned, finding himself sandwiched between the three newcomers.

" Why? Why always my bush!" He wined. " Shut up" snapped the three others, as they watched Syaoran jump out from behind his bush and hurry towards the terrified looking Sakura.

Sakura:

She swallowed audibly, as she walked into the clearing. Looking out for ghosts, she clutched the cards in her pocket with sweaty hands. Hearing scuffling noises, she 'eeped' and jumped around to find Syaoran hurrying towards her. " Syao kun!" she breathed out in relief and threw her hands around his neck. He smiled at her before capturing her lips in a tantalizing kiss.

Group on the tree:

" AH! Isn't that sweet!" Noako sighed, as she and Meilin gazed down at the two.

" very.." Meilin agreed, as she taped them.

Group in the bush:

Chiharu and Takashi looked at each other and smiled, before he pulled her to him and crashed his lips against hers.

Nakuru looked at them with stars in her eyes. " OH! How kawaii! If only Touya kun was here!" She whispered, catching Yukito and Shiefa's attention, who snickered looking at her dreamy gaze.

Oh well, Touya was here alright. It was all the three others behind his bush could do to prevent him from jumping out and strangling Syaoran.

" Let me at him! The gaki! I will kill him!" He struggled, thrashing around like a wild animal, as Tomoyo, Eriol and Rika pushed him down with difficulty, trying to keep him there.

Ofcourse Syaoran and Sakura heard none of this, being so immersed in each other.

Syaoran withdrew from her and hurriedly pulled Sakura towards his bush, ignoring the loud yelps of Touya and the various kinds of sounds coming from a certain other couple who happened to be in the adjacent bush.

They gazed at each other lovingly before Syaoran pulled her to him once again and took her lips in his, plunging his tongue into her mouth, forgetting the surroundings completely.

All their attention snapped to the entrance…well, except the couples's ofcourse, when they heard giggling.

Shiefa groaned, looking as though someone had forced a live spider down her throat when she saw her sisters walk in through the entrance.

Normal POV:

" Oh Shiefa isn't here. I wonder where she is ….." Feimei said, looking disappointed.

" But I am sure I saw her go out of her room!" Farren said, frowning.

Shiefa groaned behind her bush.

" Oh well, since she is not here, we might as well get back to our room before mum comes to know." Futie said, walking towards the entrance.

" Oh yeah,…" Farren muttered, as she followed her sisters. But she froze when she heard Futie gasp.

" What! What is it!" she exclaimed when Futie hurried back towards them.

" No time to explain!" Futie answered hurriedly, as they approached the bush next to Touya's, which luckily for them was unoccupied.

Well, in the adjacent bush, Touya was struggling against Eriol, Tomoyo and Rika so much that they finally got pissed with him and threw him out towards the three Li girl's bush.

Forgetting, about the situation they were in, the three Li girls squealed in delight when they saw Touya land near their bush. " Touya kun! Kawaii!" They giggled hysterically.

Touya gave a very girlish squeak and hurriedly ran around their bush, towards the next bush, momentarily forgetting who occupied it.

" Eep! Touya Kun! My darling!" Nakuru exclaimed jumping over him. Touya cursed aloud pushing her off and scampered towards the bush he was sure that was Syaoran and Sakura's.

" Aah Gaki! Move away!" He said pulling them roughly apart. Syaoran and Sakura growled looking at him as though they were ready to rip him apart for interrupting.

From the adjacent bush they heard Eriol asking them to shut up.

" And why?" Syaoran growled. " Because, Yelan Li is coming. That's why your sisters are hiding. Since you were too involved in your snogging session, you didn't notice her aura." He replied as the others gaped at him, positively petrified.

" Aura? What aura?" Rika asked, but everyone ignored her. On the tree Noako wondered the same thing. But Meilin was too frightened to even answer.

" Er… just intuition that she is coming because we just saw the Li sisters hurrying back." Tomoyo said, nervously.

" Well, get out now!" Syaoran snapped at Touya, as he and Sakura pushed him out. ( lol poor Touya). Touya growled at them and jumped behind the very first bush, sitting in between Chiharu and Yamazaki who gave him a very annoyed look.

" No, no way am I gonna move out. I am gonna sit here and that's final!" Touya snapped at them crossing his arms stubbornly.

But everyone shut their mouths at once when they heard low shuffling noises. Footsteps to be precise. They stared at the entrance, waiting for the inevitable.

And then, she came in. Her walk was as imperious as ever. Slow and steadily, holding a rifle in her hand, whether to shoot them or for her own protection against thieves, they didn't know.

Meilin and Noako let out a whimper as they clutched on to the tree. The Li girls for the first time were not giggling. Sakura held on to Syaoran so tightly that he winced in pain.

Touya was wondering if he ever wanted a Christmas present again.

Yelan:

Yelan glanced at the watch, as she exited through the open front doors. Hmm..who ever it is, they have already left. This is the right time to catch them and give them a piece of my mind. She clutched the rifle tightly in her hands. She had brought it for precaution ofcourse. Oh it's 12:15…might as well get there soon…she made her way swiftly towards the entrance.

Tereda:

Tereda got up with a yelp from his bed, as he remembered about the message he had read that evening.

" Shit! How could I forget…oh it's 12:15 already! Oh no I have to get to the fountain fast!" H exclaimed, get out of bed and hurried towards the door.

Normal POV:

" Alright! Who ever it is, come out now!" Yelan shouted out. She smirked when no one came out.

Everyone gulped, shaking.

" You can't fool me. I know for sure that some one is hiding here giving a Christmas surprise to someone else. If you don't come out now, then you will get a nasty surprise when I catch you!" She said nastily.

Yelan was getting irritated by the second. Oh they had better come out now, or else…

" Alright! I have had enough of this. COME OUT THIS INSTANT!" She shouted out loud. Pointing the rifle skywards, she squeezed the trigger.

Everyone let out a yelp and jumped out of their hiding. Meilin and Noako screamed falling down, loosing their balance. They sat up groaning, as they tried to massage their butts, ignoring everyone's shocked expressions on them.

Kero and Suppi remained safely over the tree praying that no one would notice them.

Tereda:

Tereda, who had been running towards the entrance, fell face flat over the ground when he heard the gun shot.

In the clearing:

Everyone looked around with surprise in their eyes, as they noticed the presence of so many people who had been hiding with them all along.

Yelan gazed at the people around her in shock.

" Where so many of you giving surprises!" She asked, finally.

What she did next completely took them by surprise.

* * *

AUTHOR"S NOTE:

HHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIII everyone! Atlast! I am going to finish Christmas confusion. Next chapter is the last. So if you look forward to it, then you'd BETTER 'REVIEW' AND I AM REALLY SERIOUS. I SWEAR!

PHEW!

Anyways, guys, this is my next story. Please R&R. It's different too!

**Cross Conections:**

**What happens when you try to set your best friend up with the girl you are going to fall in love with? Well, this is what happens… ( IT WILL PROBABLY GO UPTO 5 CHPTERS)**

**Rated: M SS &ET**

**Genre: Romance/ humor**

**I can't wait for your reviews. So please please please review. AND, I AM EXTREAMLY SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE.**

So that was the **6th chapter and the 5th part of The Clandestine Rendezvous**

**If you want to know what happens next, then you will have to read the next AND THE FINAL part.**

**SO, CATCH THE NEXT AND THE FINAL CHAPTER OF CHRISTMAS CONFUSION:** -

**THE CLANDESTINE RENDEZVOUS – PART VI!**

Until then,

Ja ne ! from – dreamteam.

$$$ Walks off stage $$$

**PS: EVERYONE CHECK OUT MY HOMEPAGE I'VE GOT SOME AMAZING CCS PICS POSTED AND DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A COMMENT. There will be more! 'cause I haven't published even half of my collection yet!**


	7. The Clandestine rendezvous Part VI

Disclaimer: Do I as hell look like I own this amazing thing? Of course people I don't own CCS or Syaoran sadly…. Now let me be!

Summary: Summary: A certain note read-" Hey, come near the Dolphin-fountain at 12 tonight. Christmas surprise awaits you! Sshhh... Keep it a secret." What's going on? Who wrote this to whom? Read and find out!

**

* * *

**

**Dear reviewers:**

**I just want you to know that I love you guys a lot and that the support you guys gave me was what motivated me to continue this story. I am so grateful to you guys that words wont be enough to describe it. So I can tell you only so much- Thank You!**

**_sheifaluvr#1_: **So there! I updated! Hope this was good enough!

**_samy:_** I feel so happy that you find this story hilarious and that you like this. Thank

you and hope you like the ending too!

**_CherryIzzy:_ **Oh My! Hope you weren't thrown out of the café! Ha ha, thanks a lot! And

Ofcourse I won't stop writing. I'll be posting the first chapter of my next story 'Cross Connections' soon. Please check that out too. Hope you like this chapter and the next story too!

**LupineLightning-IllusionDragon: **And now, to you ( sigh). You have no idea how grateful I feel. Thank you so much for the support you gave me! You have been reviewing each and every chapter and I loved it. I feel so happy about that! Thank you so much for the support. Hope this chapter was worth the wait and hope you like my upcoming story too!

Now on with the story:

* * *

Last Chapter:

_Normal POV:_

_" Alright! Who ever it is, come out now!" Yelan shouted out. She smirked when no one came out._

_Everyone gulped, shaking._

_" You can't fool me. I know for sure that some one is hiding here giving a Christmas surprise to someone else. If you don't come out now, then you will get a nasty surprise when I catch you!" She said nastily._

_Yelan was getting irritated by the second. Oh they had better come out now, or else…_

_" Alright! I have had enough of this. COME OUT THIS INSTANT!" She shouted out loud. Pointing the rifle skywards, she squeezed the trigger._

_Everyone let out a yelp and jumped out of their hiding. Meilin and Noako screamed falling down, loosing their balance. They sat up groaning, as they tried to massage their butts, ignoring everyone's shocked expressions on them._

_Kero and Suppi remained safely over the tree praying that no one would notice them._

_Tereda:_

_Tereda, who had been running towards the entrance, fell face flat over the ground when he heard the gun shot._

_In the clearing:_

_Everyone looked around with surprise in their eyes, as they noticed the presence of so many people who had been hiding with them all along._

_Yelan gazed at the people around her in shock._

_" Where so many of you giving surprises!" She asked, finally._

_What she did next completely took them by surprise._

And now, _to the next and final chapter of **Christmas Confusion:-**_

* * *

****

CHAPTER 7:

_**THE CLANDESTINE RENDEZVOUS: PART VI**_

Normal POV:

Yelan looked around in shock.

" Are there so many of you giving out surprises!" She asked finally, gazing at their terrified faces with wide eyes.

Everyone gulped uneasily. What she did next completely took them by surprise. Loud ringing laughter filled the air. Everyone gaped at Yelan, shocked. _Was the ever stern, emotionless and imperious Li Yelan actually laughing! _

Everyone looked around at each other's faces uncertainly, as though to decide whether it was safe for them. A grin slowly crept up their faces. A chuckle leapt out of Eriol's lips, followed by a giggle from Tomoyo and Nakuru. The others joined them after a second. The _giggling nightmares _were the first ones to laugh out loud. They shrieked with laughter, looking around at the weird expressions on everyone else's faces. They couldn't help it…the irony of the situation was just too funny. Nakuru's boisterous laughter joined theirs followed by Tomoyo's unique 'OHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOH!" A second later the whole garden was blaring with high-pitched laughter.

" Ha ha! You should ha..av seen yo..ou guys! I..t was so d..amn funny! Hee hee hee hee!" Meilin got out through her laughter. " Yea..ah! oh m..my g.aad!" Noako giggled clutching her sides.

" OHOHOHOHO! I didn't know there were so many people here! Hahahaha yeah this is so weird…." Tomoyo broke off when her eyes landed on what Meilin was holding! " Meilin chan! So you were the one who had my cam recorder all along! I was searching for it for such a long time!"

" Oh but you see Tomoyo chan I got this wonderful 'meeting' on the tape!" Meilin exclaimed…" "And, we are gonna name it- ' The Clandestine Rendezvous!'" Noako squealed like Tomoyo, causing them to sweat drop.

" Ha ha and not to mention stupid Touya! He was the funniest! He looked like such a dork!" Syaoran exclaimed loudly for all to hear over the laughter.

Touya abruptly stopped laughing and glared at them murderously when they laughed even harder pointing at him. Even Kero and Suppi put aside their differences and were hugging each other, laughing furiously.

Yelan stopped laughing eventually. The grin on her face slowly disappeared. It took two minutes for them to realize that she had stopped laughing and was currently staring at them with a grim expression.

Everyone stopped laughing abruptly and stared back at her in nervousness, though a light chuckle escaped some of them briefly before they clamped their mouths shut with their hands.

Yelan looked at them, highly amused by their insecure behavior. It was all she could do from bursting into laughter again.

" I can see that all of you are so very eager for some thrill and surprise." She said, smirking at them.

They blushed and looked down. A giggle escaped her lips before she could stop herself. Their heads snapped up in astonishment yet again at her weird behavior. _If only they knew how I was when I first came into the Li clan. Haha people used to say I could never stop giggling. Oh I was just like how my daughters are now!_ Yelan thought, in amusement.

" SO all of you are gathered here for a surprise huh? And thought you could leave me out of it?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

All of them gaped at her, completely tongue-tied. _What did she mean by that? She didn't really mean what they were thinking did she? It just couldn't be possible could it?_

She gave out another giggle. _Oh no! I have to stop myself from giggling. I am freaking them out!_ She thought, seeing the bewildered look on everyone's face.

Tereda:

_I am dead… I just got shot…_that was the first thought that entered his mind. He felt like shit. _How could I die so young!_ He whined in his mind.

" Hey you! Get the hell up!"

_Huh? Did some one just say something to me? Oh no! Are they gonna judge me now! I haven't done any harm for anyone in my life! Please don't punish me! Please don't send me to hell! _He prayed to himself. He was dimly aware of someone prodding him with his or her foot.

" I said get up!" there came the voice again and he felt himself being pulled roughly up by someone.

" Please don't send me to hell!" He whispered closing his eyes, as he got to his feet.

" To hell? What the hell do you…" The voice broke off with a gasp. " Tereda sama!"

Tereda's eyes snapped open when he heard his name. A gasp escaped his lips when he saw who the person was. " Wei!"

He looked around and found all the workers of the house staring at him in silent astonishment.

Yelan and the others:

_Oh no! I have to stop myself from giggling. I am freaking them out!_ She thought, seeing the bewildered look on everyone's face.

But before she could say anything else, a very disheveled looking Tereda entered the clearing with a wild look in his eyes. Behind him, to their astonishment, they could see what looked like the whole lot of workers of the house.

" Oh Tereda san! You are here too!" Yelan exclaimed, with raised eyebrows.

" Oh no Li san! It's not what you think! I merely came here to tell them off for planning a surprise in a place where they were staying as guests!" Tereda said, raising his palms before him in defense with wide eyes.

Yelan stared at him before she smiled, nodding in understanding and turned to Wei. " Is every thing ready?" she asked. Wei nodded in affirmation. Everyone stared at the two in confusion, including Tereda sensei. " Ma'm, is this why it was postponed?" Yelan smiled, nodding. Wei bowed and walked out of the entrance along with the other workers. _Ok, just what was going on over here?_

They looked questioningly at her when she turned back to them, but didn't dare voice anything.

" All right everyone follow me!" She said. Turning around she walked out of the clearing and through the entrance. They looked at each other uncertainly before slowly following her.

Nakuru ran towards Touya and caught hold of his hand in a death grip causing him to wince in pain, gritting his teeth. " Let go of me!" He hissed pulling his arm away before massaging his throbbing palm. Nakuru looked at him and giggled. He stared at her with wide eyes before scampering through the entrance as fast as he could. Everybody gazed at them in amusement before following them, shaking their head hopelessly.

Yelan walked past the front doors and the pathway leading to it and through the entrance that lead to the adjacent 'Rose garden'.

The others saw her enter into the rose garden and rushed to catch up with her.

The garden was completely dark. Even the moonlight couldn't reach the ground, the moon being hidden by the clouds. The only thing that they could make out was the silhouette of the rose bushes.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash and the whole area was bathed in bright lights. They had to shield their eyes from the sudden dazzle. But, when their eyes did get used to the brightness, their jaws dropped to the ground at the sight that met them.

" MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

There, right at the center of the garden, were Yelan, Sonomi Didouji and Fujitaka Kinomoto standing with a huge grin, around a mountainous cake. Standing behind them was the whole lot of servants of the house.

They were so shocked that they didn't even notice the other students of their class entering the garden and freeze in surprise at the sight before them.

And then, the whole group started to sing…

" Jingle bells jingle bells jingle all the way  
Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse sleigh hey

Jingle bells jingle bells jingle all the way  
Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh

Dashing through the snow in a one horse open sleigh  
Over the fields we go laughing all the way(ha ha ha)  
Bells on bobtail ring making sprits bright  
What fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight

Oh Jingle bells jingle bells jingle all the way  
Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh Hey!

Jingle bells jingle bells jingle all the way  
Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh

You know I hate the cold  
That's why I always go  
Down south to drink some rum  
On a island in the sun  
There's nothing like St. Croix  
With the palm trees swaying slow  
Or being there on an open dock  
When the New Year comes and goes

Oh jingle bells jingle bells jingle all the way  
Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh hey

Jingle bells jingle bells jingle all the way  
Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh"

They finished the song and laughed happily at the shell-shocked look on everyone's faces.

" Oh my god!" A few of them breathed out. " wow!" A few others gasped out in wonderment.

A second later, music blared out from the various speakers snapping them out of their reverie. They looked at each other before screaming in delight and jumping with joy. Hugging each other they cheered shouting ' Merry Christmas!" to everyone. They ran towards the huge cake laughing with joy and amazement.

" Daddy! Auntie Sonomi! what are you guys doing here!" Sakura screamed over the noise, taking turns to hug them along with Tomoyo.

" We planned to give you guys a surprise along with Yelan san tonight…but I can see that you kids planned one for each other too hey?" Fujitaka said, grinning teasingly.

" Hee hee, it was funny seeing your reactions." Sonomi said looking highly amused, as Fujitaka laughed in the background.

" Yeah! But because of you kids I had to postpone the party. I had to catch you kids red handed before the party started. Today, coincidentally I got hold of that paper ball which I suspect had been circulating among you kids knowingly or unknowingly but the way you were all acting back there." She said frowning. They blushed slightly and looked at each other uncertainly.

" But that just added more to the fun!" Yelan said giggling. They laughed looking at her acting like a teenager wondering how Yelan had suddenly gone this weird.

" Sakura why don't we all sing a Christmas song to thank them!" Tomoyo whispered hurriedly to her. Sakura nodded excitedly and they quickly whispered their thought to all their friends.

The adults all looked at them questioningly, when they stood together forming a choir group.

They started to sing…

"We wish you a merry Christmas…"

Yelan and the others grinned in amusement.

We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.  
Good tidings we bring to you and your kin;  
Good tidings for Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Oh, bring us a figgy pudding;  
Oh, bring us a figgy pudding;  
Oh, bring us a figgy pudding and a cup of good cheer  
We won't go until we get some;  
We won't go until we get some;  
We won't go until we get some, so bring some out here

We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

The three parents laughed heartily along with the servants when they finished the song.

" Ofcourse! That's the reason we are here!" Fujitaka said, as Sonomi for once agreed with him grinning.

" So…LET THE PARTY BEGIN!" Yelan yelled and all of them broke into cheers.

They all took turns to cut the huge cake giggling all the way, fighting over who got the largest piece. But the elders stopped them before it could become a food fight.

Soon, they were all dancing wildly, turning the place into a disco. The servants all walked around serving drinks and cakes on the large table at the center. Kero and Suppi were beside themselves swallowing sweets and pastries hiding on trees, leaving people at the table to wonder how their foods were magically disappearing. But they worked that out, since as Yukito was sitting along with them at the table, they had to put up with the rapid disappearing of the food. God only knew where all the food he ate went.

Sakura & Syaoran and Takashi & Chiharu were having a competition on who could finish up the highest number of cakes. Each of the couples had to bite through the cakes one by one with their mouths from it's opposite ends, without touching them and with their hands tied behind their backs.

A chuckling Eriol, The Li sisters who were screaming '_kawaii!'_ each second, an extremely giggly Noako, Meilin & Rika, a Tomoyo whose eyes seemed to be stuck to her cam recorder and a Touya who was fighting tooth and nail against Nakuru's grip to kill Syaoran were standing around the two couples, cheering them on.

By now Syao & Saku had finished up 6 cakes and were starting up on the seventh cake. Chiharu and Takashi were on the verge of finishing up the 6th cake. Both couples were now finding it extremely difficult to eat more. A few seconds later Chiharu started to choke on the large piece she had swallowed in her hurry and the game came to an end much to everyone's disappointment.

Sakura squealed in delight and jumped on to Syaoran kissing him furiously, her hands still tied behind her back. The Li sisters, Tomoyo, Noako, Rika, Meilin and Nakuru screamed a **'KAWAII!' **so high-pitched that every one cringed, closing their ears with their palms.

It was at 3 in the morning by the time the party finally came to an end. Tomoyo claimed that the tape over and that if the wanted they could watch the 'Funniest Christmas surprise' ever.

They looked at Yelan for permission and cheered when she nodded grinning.

" Alright lets go!" The Li sisters screamed, running towards the front doors. ' Yeah!" The boys shouted punching their bottles (They some how sneaked in a bit of alcohol telling everyone that they were only coke.) in the air and followed them, the girls running in their wake, screaming.

" It's Christmas after all! And I do want to see that secret meeting of theirs!" Yelan told a grinning Fujitaka and a smirking Sonomi, as they followed the excited teens.

Inside the living room:

Everyone settled themselves comfortably on the floor and the couches, as Yelan pressed a button on the remote and the huge screen on the wall switched on.

They waited a few seconds before the garden and the dolphin fountain came into view. A few seconds later, Touya walked in casually, his hands stuffed in his pockets….

2 minutes later:

The whole household was booming with laughter, as they watched Touya freaking out behind the bush. They laughed uncontrollably, hearing Nakuru's crazy song, as she hugged a very miserable looking Touya beaming.

" God! To…ya ! I think you tota…lly sto….le th.e sho..w th..is ti..me!" Sakura got out through her laughter. They were furiously red in the face from all the laughing.

When they all witnessed the kiss between Syaoran and Sakura right after her appearance causing all the girls to scream a very loud KAWAII, They heard Touya growl again, but he didn't make any attempts to strangle Syaoran, who smiled hugging Sakura from behind, nuzzling her neck playfully, causing her to smile and sigh in content.

They laughed even harder witnessing Touya running from bush to bush with a wild look in his eyes.

Syaoran and Takashi were beside themselves laughing like maniacs, having had annoying experiences with Touya, they couldn't help it but enjoy seeing him in this condition.

Watching all of it was just so different. Unlike being scared and confused out there, they could see how funny it had all turned out now!

30 minutes later, they were still laughing very hard, voices hoarse and quivering. Watching their ridiculous expressions when Yelan appeared and threatened them with a rifle, and the song sung by the elders and servants before the actual party started.

" Wow! I think this is the best Christmas ever!" Tomoyo squealed.

" Yeah!" Every one shouted in agreement. " No more like Bloody Christmas" Touya muttered, but every one heard him. " Touya!" Sakura and Fujitaka shouted, as everyone dissolved into laughter again. He grinned at them sheepishly muttering a very reluctant sorry.

"Oh No that's o-okay '_Darling Touyeeee'!_" Syaoran and Takashi said loudly at the same time, causing Touya to glare at them murderously and the others to burst into laughter again.

" Shut up you gaki and you too kid if you know what is god for you!" He said through gritted teeth.

" Ooohh! We are scared!" Takashi squeaked in a fake voice. " Ya I wanna run to mommy!" Syaoran squeaked, looking at him with wide innocent eyes, as everyone roared with laughter earning another growl from Touya.

" Syaoran, behave properly, that's enough tormenting him." Yelan said sternly, causing Syaoran to calm down mumbling a feeble sorry.

" By the way, how did we end up in that major confusion?" Eriol voiced out. He had a pretty good idea who had caused it, but he wasn't sure. Everyone had looked at him questioningly when they had witnessed him shouting that he could sense auras and that his magic had gone awry (Everyone who didn't know about him ofcourse). He had convinced them by saying that he had just freaked out a bit at that moment.

They frowned thoughtfully, trying to get a wind of what could have caused it.

Yelan looked towards the screen and saw Kero and Spinal grinning sheepishly at her, peeping through the window out side. Her eyebrows rose in realization.

" I think it would be best to forget about that. That will cause only confusions." She said, smiling knowingly at Eriol whose eyebrows rose in realization.

Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran also caught on to her look and smiled in realization.

" And, speaking about confusion…" Tomoyo said abruptly, trying to break the awkwardness in the situation, " I think I am going to name this tape as, ' **CHRISTMAS CONFUSION**!'.

Everyone shouted, grinning in approval.

THE END

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

OH MY GAAAD!

I am finished! It's over at last! At long last I finished it. I thought I would never finish it.

**This chapter was so difficult to write!**

**10 pages sigh!**

Anyways, I love you all! Boo hoo. I feel so bad to leave CC and go!

If you like it too at least at least a little bad for leaving it then please please please review!

Anyways, I have to move on! I really enjoyed writing this fic!

This is my newest fic and the next story, so please check it out! It is different and will be up in a week. Don't worry the updates will be regular- once a week 'cause I have to take care of my studies too.

Here goes:

**Cross Connections:**

**What happens when you try to set your best friend up with the girl you are going to fall in love with? Well, this is what happens… **

**Rated: M SS &ET**

**Genre: Romance/ humor**

So there!

I'll be back soon! SO DON'T YOU DARE FORGET ME!

_**So catch my next story in 'Card Captor Sakura':**_

CROSS CONNECTIONS. 

Until then,

Ja Ne! from- dreamteam!

**The Touya Song:**

" Touya ! Toa, Touyee!

U r a lucky boyee!

'Cause I am such a sweetyee!

And you are such a beautyee!"

" la la la la…"

" Touya! Toa, Touyee!

U r a lovely boyee!

You don't need to worryee!

'cause I'll protect you from any meaniee!"

" la la la la…"

" Touya! Toa Touyee!

U r my little boyee!

I'll give you a shweeet teddy!

If you give me my Suppiee!" Nakuru, Syaoran, Sakura, Chiharu, Takashi, Meilin, Rika, Noako, Suppi, Kero and Tomoyo all sang following Touya.

"GAAAAAHHHHHHH! Leave me alone!" He screamed, running away as fast as he could.


End file.
